


Haikyuu! One Shot Paradise

by insankan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Gangbang (?), Mutual Pining, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Soccer Player Reader, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, sweet high school love, u da number 1 in Japan baybey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insankan/pseuds/insankan
Summary: Haikyuu! one shots because my love for these volleyball nerds is too much to bear on my own. Summaries will be in each chapter.I do take requests (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ[SFW/NSFW]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 201





	1. Requests

Hi readers!

I’ve decided to start a one shot series for the Haikyuu! characters! 

No character is excluded, but I will limit requests to (Character)/Readers. Nothing personal, I just can’t write pairings of characters that I personally can’t see together. 

But here’s some of my rules to keep in mind while requesting:

**RULES:**

  1. Character(s)/Reader requests _ONLY._
  2. No more than one request at a time from a single user.
  3. If your request is turned down, please do not try to request it again.
  4. Smut shots are allowed to be requested, but no non-cons.
  5. If you request a smut shot and there’s reasonable suspicion that you are underage, it will _NOT_ be completed. 
  6. All characters in a smut shot will be aged-up if not already of age. 
  7. Please don’t get mad if I slightly modify your requests. It may be so it better fits my writing style. 
  8. I won’t write any A/B/O AU requests. I just do not understand it enough to be able to accurately write it.



Happy readings! :)


	2. Kuroo Tetsurou - Look Me in the Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, a student from Kyoto, recently had to move to Tokyo for your mother's job. Being someone with anxiety, you can't look people in the eye when someone is talking to you.
> 
> Kuroo Tetsurou, a nerd on and off the volleyball court, is a flirt without even realizing it. He bugs the crap out of you, but maybe that's why you find yourself loving him so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm starting another one shot series because why not! Most of these will probably not be requests (I honestly don't trust y'all to consistently ask :<). But, of course I had to start with my personal favorite captain to kick this off. 
> 
> A new one shot (which is just pure sin) will be coming out soon. (Hint: it's a mf FIVESOME asdfghjkl;)
> 
> Happy readings! (¬‿¬ )

Transferring high schools was not particularly what you planned for your third and final year.

You sighed heavily, walking into the bone bare apartment. The building came with furniture already, but it still didn’t fill the space or give it personal flare. Your mother sighed, staring at the pout on your face.

“This is nice, don’t you think?”

You couldn’t help but draw your lips into a thin line and hum in approval. Your mom deserved the raise, and even if it forced you two out of Kyoto and into Tokyo, you couldn’t help but be happy for her. She had worked hard for her position, and living as a single mom wasn’t the easiest thing on Earth.

“Does living closer entail we’ll actually be able to have dinner together?” you thought aloud, sorting through some boxes in the kitchen.

“I’m hoping. The commute will be less time consuming now that we live only fifteen away from my office,” she replied, shooting a smile at you.

You sighed happily, opening a drawer and unpacking utensils into it. Having mom home for dinner is something you could get used to.

The thing you couldn’t really stomach is going to a new school.

You weren’t shy by any means, you just had trouble adjusting into new social climates. At your former high school, it has taken nearly the full two years you had spent there to finally settle in with the peers you had just met. You really hated social interactions with people you weren’t acquainted with, and in a new school with no familiar faces, you’d probably end up the loner type.

“Hey, honey?” your mom called out, poking her head out from her bedroom.

“Yeah, need help?” you called back, closing the cabinet you just organized with dishes.

“Classes start next week at Nekoma. Please don’t start skipping again. Finish out strong, for me.”

Oh right... _that_.

You had a notorious streak of skipping school when life got just a tad too stressful for you. Your mother being so busy with work all the time only made it easier to curl up in bed and waste the school hours away in a good book. It wasn’t unlike you to not show up sometimes for even weeks on end, only occasionally stepping in to make up a test and hand in a stack of homework. You, of course, stayed on top of your studies and made sure to receive high marks, but that didn’t stop you from preferring the comfort of your room than in a desk with twenty other pairs of eyes staring you down.

Okay, maybe they weren’t staring _at_ you all the time. You probably just have a major case of anxiety.

Sighing, you nod and assure your mother you’ll try to show up on a daily basis for her sake. She always loathed getting those calls from your teacher about your truancies in the middle of a meeting.

Let’s just hope nothing happens to make you want to curl up and never leave the comfort of your room for the rest of your life.

* * *

Soon, a week has passed. Most of your things are unpacked alongside the trinkets spread around the house. It doesn’t feel like a home per say, but it’s definitely comfortable.

But, it also happens to be Monday. The first day at your new school. You made sure to map out the directions on your phone beforehand, and figured an approximate time to leave.

Pressing your hands down the front of your gray pleated skirt, you frowned as you stared at the poorly tied bright red bow around the collar of your button up. It was a bit lopsided to your dismay, but glancing at the clock you realized there was no time to attempt to fix it. Throwing on the dark blue blazer, you grabbed your bag, your pre-made bento, and headed to the front door. Slipping on your shoes, you scrammed out the door, almost forgetting to lock it.

Well, this was a phenomenal start to the day.

Luckily the walk was peaceful enough, and she was able to make it in time even though she barely knew the city. Stepping onto campus, she couldn’t help but want to crawl back home.

She could tell right off the bat people didn’t recognize her and decided to talk amongst themselves instead of approaching her. She gripped the straps of her backpack, trying to head directly to her classroom without going to the nearest corner and hiding in it. This was already going to be hell.

“Hey! I haven’t seen you here before,” a soft voice shouted out, “You alright? You’re looking a bit pale there.”

You turn around to see a nice enough looking girl, maybe an inch or two shorter than you. She had long, definitely dyed platinum blonde hair and a worried frown on her face.

“Oh-! I’m fine, no worries,” you reply, waving your hands in front of you, “And yeah, I just moved here last week.”

“Ah!” she clasped her hands together, smiling brightly, “Well, my name is Minamoto Sakura, it’s a pleasure to meet you..?”

She was obviously waiting for your name, which you fumbled to give.

“(Surname) (Name).”

“Okay, (Surname)-san! It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she said brightly with a small bow, “I’m the class president for the third years, just wanted to give you a warm welcome to Nekoma. Do you need help finding your classroom?”

“If— If you could, then yes,” you replied, kinda startled by how loud she was.

She giggled and you pulled out a slip of paper with your schedule on it, tilting it so she can so. Her eyes widened slightly, looking up at you before smiling again.

“Well, whaddya know, that’s my class too! Didn’t think you’d be in the college preparatory course. C’mon, I’ll show you the way.”

She walked ahead of you, and you couldn’t help but narrow your eyes slightly. Was that an insult? Or just an odd choice of words?

Was she already judging you based on your class schedule?!

You suppressed a shudder as you approached a classroom, walking in as Minamoto held the door open for you.

“Thank you...” you almost whispered, making your way to the back of the class.

There were a few other people already sitting, some standing in small groups and catching up with each other. To your dismay, Minamoto actually followed you to the back.

“Hey, (Surname)-san, you don’t mind if I sat next to you, right?” she asked, but she was already placing her belongings on the ground and plopping down in the seat adjacent.

“Uh, sure thing. You sure you don’t want to sit closer to the front, Minamoto-san?” you ask, curiously looking at her as you leaned you chin onto your hand.

“I just wanted to make sure your comfortable with Nekoma, that’s all. Besides, we’ll change seats eventually. I have plenty of opportunity to sit up front later in the year!”

“Yeah...” you trailed off, staring blankly at the front of the classroom.

More people began filing in as the bell rang, filling in the rest of the empty seats around the class. Soon, a teacher walked in, the murmur around the classroom dying quickly after the door shut.

“Welcome to your last year of high school, third years,” he started, organizing some papers on his desk, “As customary, we will be briefly going over college entrance exams— hope you didn’t forget about those this year— but first, I’d like the transfer student to stand up and introduce herself.”

Your eyes went wide at the realization and you kept your eyes trained on the ground as you stood up, not being able to meet anyone’s gaze.

“Uh, hi everyone. My name’s (Surname) (Name) and I just moved here from Kyoto. Thank y— you...” you said, bowing quickly before sitting down.

You were absolutely _terrible_ with eye contact, and you knew if you ever had to introduce yourself again you were going to die of a heart attack. Luckily, you didn’t have a bad stutter or anything, but whatever shred of confidence you had left would dissipate if you had to look someone in the eye. Your bangs played a pretty big part in helping with that.

In that moment, you realized that you hadn’t made much of any eye contact with Minamoto, despite her utmost kindness (besides that one snide remark). Jesus, she probably thought you were a weirdo!

The rest of your classes went by pretty unbothered. You spent the majority of it staring out the window, mindlessly nodding whenever Minamoto leaned over to you and gave you a tip or something. The lunch bell rang before you knew it, you sighing in relief.

“(Surname)-san, would you like to come meet some of the other student council members? I usually go to our club room to eat with them for lunch, so we can discuss important school events and stuff!” she said with a large grin, pulling a bento out of her backpack.

“I’m alright, thank you,” you replied quietly, not moving your eyes from the window.

You really would hope she’d take the hint and leave you for lunch.

“Suit yourself! But, I’m gonna eventually drag you there if I _have_ to. I think you’d enjoy the company,” she smiled again, waving her fingers before sauntering off.

Your prayers must have been answered. But, it might’ve just been she isn’t as clingy as you originally thought. She is the class president, so she probably has an entourage of other people to tend to.

You were pulled from your thoughts with the sudden squeaking of a chair being pulled towards your desk, and the _plop_ of a body onto it.

“You’ve been staring out the window every class so far. What, this like a prison to you?” a deep voice chuckled.

You whipped her head, catching a glance of the tall, black-haired, handsome male sitting before her. Did you mention he was _handsome_? Your eyes only lingered for a second, not daring to meet his eyes before lying your cheek on the cool desk so you were looking away from him.

“Sure,” you said, a little more comfortable now that you couldn’t see him, “But, what’s it to you?”

“I don’t really know,” he said honestly, “Just peculiar. I’ve never met a kid in the college prep course that doesn’t take a single note each period.”

You make a noise of discontentment before responding.

“I’m not a kid. I’m literally the same age as you,” you huffed, closing your eyes.

“Oh-kay then. How does weirdo work for you?” he chuckles, leaning back in his chair.

“Go ahead, let’s bully the new kid on her first day. Don’t worry, you won’t be watching me stare out the window for too long,” you sighed, muttering the last part more to yourself.

Yeah, sorry mom. You’re definitely skipping after this.

“What— why? You gonna switch schools again ‘cause I called you weird?” he replied, his voice a bit more serious, “C’mon, new girl, I’m just teasin’. ‘M sorry for raining on your parade.”

“No need. You can prove your sorrowfulness by leaving me be.”

“Heeey. Don’t be like that. I’m just trying to get to know you,” he whined, “Here, let me cheer you back up.”

You scoff, but tell him to give it his best shot.

“Are you copper and tellurium? Because, you are Cu-Te,” he said, accenting the T hard.

_That_ caused you to whip your head up and over to him, a light blush dusting your cheeks. You looked up to him only for a second, locking eyes before immediately flicking your irises to the floor.

“Ah, I got new girl all shy~,” he cooed, smirking cockily.

“That wasn’t a joke, it’s a pick-up line,” you muttered, staring at the floor.

“What, it’s funny! You know, since the chemical symbols—“

“ _Yes_ , I’m aware smarty-pants. Cu and Te are the respective chemical symbols for copper and tellurium. May I eat my lunch in peace?”

“Sure thing, new girl,” he retorted, standing up from his chair and pushing it back towards its respective desk.

“I have a name, y’know,” you snapped, looking up at him to see how far he’d gotten.

“Hmm. And maybe I’ll use it when you can actually look me in the eye for more than a glance,” he called over his shoulder before sauntering over to a group of boys huddled around a desk.

Your jaw went slightly slack, staring at the back of his head. It’s that noticeable? Well, it’s not like you’d actually be able to _converse_ if you looked him in the eye.

For some reason, you were inclined to fix it just to prove him wrong.

* * *

The rest of the week went by smoothly, you even taking up the offer to go meet the other council members with Minamoto. She was delighted, to say the least, and you got fairly along with the other girls. Mostly you ate in silence, listening in on their animated conversations while you got a head start on the homework assigned in the earlier periods.

They didn’t mind your presence, even if you didn’t take part in many of the conversations. To them, you were just the quiet type.

But, what _did_ get you finally dragged into their conversation is when someone brought up the interaction between you and Mr. Handsome on your first day.

“Sooo, (Surname)-chan, a little birdie told me Kuroo-san was chatting you up your first day. Spill. The. Deetz,” Minamoto san said, smiling brightly.

“Kuroo-san? You mean... the guy that kinda looks like a rooster?” you asked, not glancing up from the book in your lap.

“Well, she’s not wrong,” another third year chimed in with a giggle, her name being Yato if you recalled correctly.

“Okay, but really. It’s not often when Kuroo-san goes for the girl first. He’s super busy, between his studies and being the volleyball captain, and he doesn’t even realize how he’s a natural charmer!” Minamoto whined, shaking her head, “It’s no fair.”

“Doesn’t even realize? He pretty openly flirted with me,” you said so nonchalantly, you weren’t really expecting the collective gasp around the club room.

“You’re kidding,” another girl, Tsutsui, said while deadpanning you.

“What the hell?! You lucky duck!” Minamoto said loudly, “I used to have the _biggest_ crush on him in first year until I realized he has no game! Yet here you are, claiming he actually _flirted_ with you?!”

“Okay,” you said, finally looking up, “Can someone explain why this is exactly a big deal?”

“He’s a total nerd, despite being literally one of the hottest guys in school,” Tsutsui said.

“And, he flirts without knowing what he’s doing to all these poor girls,” Yato sighed, resting her head in her hand, “When girls confess, he becomes a literal blank slate.”

“It goes right over his head! I’m so glad I’m with Aoyoma-kun now,” Minamoto said, looking dreamy off in the distance.

“I’ll keep this in mind, but I doubt I’ll be talking to him again,” you said, turning back to your book.

“Do you think he’s cute, (Surname)-chan?” Yato asked.

“He’s handsome, yes. But, he’s already gotten on my nerves,” you simply state, finally finding your place in your book.

“Ouh, do tell,” Minamoto said, leaning towards you.

You sighed, placing your bookmark where you last left off and closing your book gently. Placing it in your backpack, you turned to her.

“He told me he won’t use my name until I can look him in the eye.”

“Huh? Why would that get on your nerves?” she asked innocently in retort.

“Well, I have noticed that she doesn’t look people directly in the eye when she talks to them. You can even see now, she’s looking slightly to the left of your face,” Tsutsui pointed out, observant girl.

“I have anxiety,” you state simply, looking back to the floor, “Avoiding eye contact gives me a little bit of relief when talking to people I don’t know very well.”

They three other girls were all surprised at your brutally honest response, eyes blown open at you. You started playing with your thumbs in your lap, trying to ease the nerves now crawling up your throat.

“Hey, were friends, right (Surname)-chan? No need to be afraid to look me in the eyes,” Minamoto smiled sweetly, “Here, you can even call me by my given name, Sakura!”

“Thank you, but it’s not as simple as that. Maybe someday I can get over the irrational fear of eye contact,” you laughed nervously.

She immediately frowned, looking at you with big puppy eyes.

“Can I at least call you by your given name as well?” she said, in the most sickly sweet tone ever.

“Oh, of course. I guess you all three can, if you’d like.”

“Then call me by my given name too!” Yato— Hasumi said, smiling brightly.

“Me as well,” Tsutsui— Akiko also chimed in.

It felt nice to have friends, but for you, this conversation it just made the fact that _someday_ your just gonna have to suck it up and look the world in the eye.

But, today didn’t have to be that day.

* * *

A few weeks rolled by, and you were easing into a routine. You ended up joining the student council, naturally, because all three friends you’d made so far were on it. It was easy tasks as you held no officer position— you really didn’t feel like running— and a nice way to pass the time during lunch. Some days, you found yourself staying after school to help prepare for events and whatnot, whatever the teachers asked you guys to do.

Currently during lunch, the club was discussing the organization of an upcoming fundraiser to provide funds for the cultural festival in the near future.

You were kinda blanking out, staring out the window at the grassy area shaded by trees. There were a few students seemingly passing a volleyball around. It didn’t take long to spot the tall, dark-haired third year in your class, and you almost blushed at the fact you were somewhat looking for that head of rooster hair.

Oh, did you mention how he managed to befriend you this past weeks?

He’d often wave to you as classes ended. You visited a volleyball practice or two per his request (although you really just sat in the bleachers and worked on homework). A casual friendship, you’d say. You honestly only entertained the guy cause he promised he’d stop bugging you so much. But then, you started developing dumb feelings for the bed headed hottie.

“Hey! Earth to (Name)-chan, are you even listening?” Sakura said, waving a hand frantically in front of your face.

“Oh, sorry,” you muttered while blinking rapidly, “Spaced out again.”

“So? What do you think, my trusted unofficial second-in-command?”

Yeah, Sakura was also one to give you strange nicknames depending on what was going on.

“Uh, can you brief it again?”

A collective groan went around the club room, signifying that Sakura probably had been rambling for more than a few minutes about whatever ingenious plan she’d come up with for the fundraiser.

“Guys, it’s okay! I took notes because I know how much she spaces out,” Akiko said, passing her notebook over to you, “Just scan this and give us your opinion.”

You read the bullet notes quickly, before shrugging and tossing it back to her.

“It seems like a good idea, but you all are more familiar with your sports’ teams than I am. You think people will watch them?”

“Of course!” Sakura shouted, “Gosh, haven’t you been to a volleyball practice?!”

“Well, it’s not like I actually understand what’s going on...” you retorted.

Hushed giggles from around the room.

“Okay! But, this whole thing really depends on you, (Name)-chan!!” Sakura said, pointing a finger.

You looked up to her, meeting her eyes for once and wincing at how intense they looked.

“I don’t like where this is going.”

“You have to convince Kuroo-san to get the volleyball team to help us with our fundraiser! I’ve already talked to Aoyoma-kun and the soccer team is in!” Sakura said cheerfully, “C’mon, it won’t even be that hard. All of our class knows how he’s the only guy you’ll even _glance_ at.”

“Why me?! You have, like, so many other people here you can send to talk to him,” you grumbled.

“There’s no really denying that you’re the closest to him here. It’d be better if you talked to him,” a second year chimed in, causing you to frown deeply.

“Okay, sure,” you agreed, slumping back to the window.

“Now that that’s settled, next order of business!”

* * *

The rest of the day passed, and you knew it’d be easier to talk to him now instead of later, but for some odd reason the thought daunted you.

You knew he’d probably come up to you after class and ask your plans for the weekend (eventually inviting you to whatever the volleyball club was up to), so that’d be your best opportunity. As the final bell rang, you packed your things and, sure enough, rooster head came sauntering over to you.

“Hey newbie, haven’t seen you all week. Have you been avoiding me?” he said, sticking out his bottom lip in a fake pout.

“Don’t I always avoid you?” you almost scoffed, zipping up your backpack and throwing the strap over your shoulder.

“Wha-! I thought we established were frieeends,” he whined, creasing his eyebrows.

“You declared it. I never agreed,” you state, “But, anyway, can I talk to you about something?”

He narrowed his eyes almost catlike, following you out the door.

“I could’ve sworn you just told me we’re not friends. Change your mind already, new kid?” he teased, lips turning upward slightly.

“Well, I’m asking you, the captain of the volleyball team, this as a member of the student council,” you said, eyes trained to the ground as you walked down the hall.

“Oh, keeping matters professional? Hit me with it, then,” he retorted, walking beside you.

Carefully, you began walking down the stairs, hearing his footsteps behind you. You pondered for a moment, wondering how to ask him.

You kinda wished you payed more attention during the club meeting at lunch.

“Uh, Sa— I mean, Minamoto-chan came up with an idea to fundraise for the upcoming cultural festival. Lo and behold, it includes the sports teams here,” you sighed, stopping in your tracks, “She wanted the volleyball team to partake in their... tournament fundraiser? I don’t know the details, but I think it’s gonna include students playing against each other.”

“So, you’re telling me you guys want me to agree to something that _you_ haven’t even figured out yet? Sounds like you guys really got your shit together—“

“I wasn’t paying attention,” _because I was staring at you_. Albeit, you forgo telling him that. “I don’t know, for some reason they’ve all gotten the impression that I actually tolerate you so they sent me on the mission to ask you.”

“Hmm. Alright. I’ll entertain it, but what’s in it for the team? We don’t just do free labor, y’know,” Kuroo gives that stupid cocky grin of his.

“I— What? Why would you be getting something? You get funds for the school cultural festival so, y’know, we can buy more things for it if needed. Isn’t that enough?”

“You make a fair counter argument,” he hummed thoughtfully, placing a finger on his chin, “Okay. Then I want to play against you.”

“ _Huh_?” you say, staring up at him (but avoiding eye contact, as per usual), “I don’t know a thing about volleyball. Is that fair?”

“Ding ding ding! _You_ ,” he accentuated his word with his finger jabbing at you, “will have to come to our practices to actually watch for once. So you’ll learn, of course. And maybe if I’m nice enough to my favorite new girl, I’ll even offer some private tutoring on the sport.”

“No way, rooster head!” you say loudly, lightly pushing him away even if it barely moved his towering figure, “Even if the last flame in hell were to be put out I’m not gonna let you be my _private tutor_.”

“Suit yourself, toots. Then the volleyball club won’t partake in the fundraiser.”

You contemplated for a moment, realizing how Sakura wasn’t gonna let you hear the end of it if you didn’t just comply with his wishes for the sake of the school. But, you also wouldn’t hear the end of her teasing you for totally having the hots for Kuroo. You groaned externally, walking away from captain.

“It’s settled. See you tomorrow at practice, new kid,” he said, letting a laugh escape his lips.

How this boy would be the death of you.

* * *

So, that’s how you found yourself actually in the school’s gym, wearing the school’s gym uniform.

It was pretty easy for you to just keep your eyes glued to the ball and avoid eye contact with others. That made it a bit easier to partake in such activities.

“Hey, newbie, have Kenma set some balls for you and let’s see if you can spike!” Kuroo called out, taking a swig of water.

You showed your discontentment with a groan, squatting down to the ground.

“I’m too short! You’re like a beanstalk, I can’t jump nearly as high as you,” you say, staring at your reddened arms.

Volleyball was a lot more work than you expected it to be, that’s for damn sure. You were expecting since the court was so small it wouldn’t involved so much running. Beads of sweat were running down your face as you wrapped your sore arms around your legs, not having the energy to get up.

“Kuro, maybe you should give her a break. She looks exhausted already,” the second year you’d come to know as Kenma said, barely loud enough for you to hear off the court.

“I know the feeling,” the _very_ tall first year called Lev said from his spot on the gym floor.

He was sprawled out, breathing shallowly as he had just finished a couple laps Kuroo yelled at him to run. Poor kid. Lev would probably end up running a marathon by the end of their practice.

“C’mon! You can’t just give up now! And— Lev, get your lanky ass back on the court and keep spiking until you can actually hit the ball,” he said, scowling at the poor boy.

“Captain, please,” he groaned while sitting up, “I’ve already done... so... much...”

“Don’t make me get Yakkun to get you,” he said, and that caused the first year to spring right up off the floor.

You couldn’t help but giggle at the antics of the volleyball club. They were definitely an interesting bunch.

Especially that other second year, Yamamoto. And speak of the devil.

“Kuroo-san, Coach asked me to— Ah, (Surname)-senpai?! What is she doing here? Eh?!” he exclaimed, stopping dead in his tracks as he stared you down with heart eyes.

Oh, brother. Why did he only refer to you with the senpai honorific? It annoyed you half to death.

“No, she’s not going to be our hot manager, so cut it out,” Kuroo snapped, yanking him back by the collar of his shirt before he could jog over to you, “Although, I wouldn’t mind having a cutie like her join us for the rest of the season.”

He said that last bit louder on purpose so you could hear.

“Just let us convince her! None of us will regret it when we see the look on our opponent’s faces when they see that we have a hot third year manager! It’ll just add to the intimidation factor,” Yamamoto retorted.

“Okay, but really, what did Coach want you to tell me?”

“Oh, he asked to start cleaning up the gym and close it up. It’s getting late,” he said, completely dropping the subject before.

“Alright! As soon as Lev hits a spike we’ll clean up!”

Yeah, you were never going home at this point.

You began to collect your belongings, hearing the loud groans of the first year after every failed attempt to smack down the ball.

Even after changing back into your street clothes, they were _still_ at it. You grabbed a spare book out of your bag and sat on the opposite side of the court, waiting for them to finish.

You might’ve seen the spike come flying over the net and directly at you if you were busy reading.

“(Surname)-san, watch out—“

_SMACK_.

It hit you directly in the nose as you looked up, the force of the ball causing you to fall backwards. You weren’t even aware of the blood gushing out of your left nostril because the force of the impact made you so dazed. Grabbing your nose, you sat up, vision blurry as you attempted to contain the blood.

The three boys left in the gym crowded around you, but their words fell upon deaf ears. You blinked hard a few times before you finally came back to your senses, realizing Kuroo had replaced your hands with his shirt.

Wait, the guy was _shirtless_ , his toned muscles now exposed for your eyes to feast upon. Holy _shit_ , you just wanted to reach out and touch him.

“You okay, newbie? Here, pinch your nose to help stop the blood flow. Lev is fetching some actual tissues right now,” he said, pressing the back of his hand to your forehead.

You didn’t realize how flushed you were becoming because of the close proximity between you two, and you quickly grabbed the shirt from him and pinched your nose.

“Yeah, I’m good for getting my shit rocked by a ball,” you laughed slightly, trying to ease the tension in your mind.

“(Surname)-san! Oh my goodness are you alright?!” Lev came sprinting in while screaming, tissues in hand.

“Quiet down or you’ll worsen her headache,” Kenma sighed, side-eyeing the first year.

He handed you the tissue box before frantically bowing at a ninety degree angle, apologizing incessantly.

You held up a hand, and said, “Lev-san, stand up. It’s okay. That would’ve been a killer spike if it landed in the court.”

“See? She’s taking it like a champ. Let’s clean up the gym while newbie here washes off all this blood.”

“Kuroo-kun, what about your shirt?” you say, holding out the article of clothing as you had already shoved tissues up your nose.

“Wash it out for me? I have a change of clothing, so it’s all good,” he replies, flashing a cheeky smile.

They close up the gym while you washed the blood out of Kuroo’s shirt. Looking in the mirror, you noticed your nose was a cherry red from the impact, but didn’t look broken nor hurt when you touched it. You’d be fine after all.

After ringing out his shirt to the best of your ability (thank goodness it was black, or else it’s be stained red), you walked outside to meet him, realizing he waited behind for you.

“Oh, here you go. Thank you,” you said quietly, handing him the damp shirt, “Sorry I couldn’t dry it.”

“No need to apologize, you were gonna bleed all over yourself if I didn’t do something. It’s pretty late out, so can I walk you home?”

“Sure.”

The walk was in silence, almost awkward if you asked yourself. You thought about saying something or bringing up small talk multiple times, but never found the courage to do so. About halfway home, he finally broke it though, to your relief.

“Y’know, when you were talking to me in the gym, you looked me in the eyes,” Kuroo chuckled, causing your head to snap up to look at him.

You hadn’t even realized it, but your gaze immediately went to meet his, staring into the hazel pools.

“Guess you finally earned the right for me to call you by your name, (Surname)-chan.”

You kept staring up at him (he was significantly taller than you, six-two monster), unable to say anything. He wouldn’t admit it, but he enjoyed finally being able to look into your own (eye color) ones.

You’d almost think the two of you were gonna kiss in the moment, eyes blown wide open, but it never came. He simply chuckled lowly before cracking a signature grin.

“You look cute even with tissue sticking out of your nostrils,” he finally said, almost doubling over with laughter.

_Oh my God_ , you thought to yourself, quickly discarding the red spotted tissue.

“Why didn’t you tell me, asshole?!” you said, face flushed with embarrassment as you lightly punched his shoulder.

“It was funny, don’t blame me! You’re lucky I didn’t snap a pic,” Kuroo said, not being able to contain the grin on his face.

“Whatever, rooster head! Completely ruined a good moment.”

“Oh ho ho, so we were having a moment you say?” he said lowly while wiggling his eyebrows.

“I’m about to give you a bloody nose,” you sighed, screwing your eyes shut while pinching the bridge of your nose, “Just when I thought you were gonna treat me decently.”

You two had continued the path home at that point, walking a bit closed than before.

“Hey, I’ve been treating you decently this whole time! You had some God awful standards if _that’s_ what you call indecent.”

Instead of replying, you just turned to him and stuck out your tongue.

“But, in all seriousness, why can’t you look people in the eye? I’ve noticed that it’s not just me, it’s _everyone_. That’s led me to rule out the fact you were just doing it to spite me,” Kuroo said, peering curiously at you for your reaction.

“Oh, uh, I used to have really bad anxiety,” you said quietly, “Well, maybe not used to, but it’s not nearly as bad as it used to be. My first year in high school I could barely get out a few words to someone without getting overwhelmed.”

“So, what you’re saying is not looking people in the eye helps your anxiety? That’s... interesting. I don’t think I’ve ever heard of that,” he replied.

“Strange, I know, but I had to do it so I can interact. If I can’t even tell a barista my coffee order without having a nervous breakdown, how am I gonna get through life? My solution was to not make eye contact,” you shrugged, “This is my place.”

You motioned to the tall apartment building to the left, and waved to him as you walked towards the door.

“Huh. Alright,” Kuroo finally said, seemingly digesting the information you gave him.

“I’ll see you Monday!” you called out, a smile on your face.

As you walked to the elevator you sighed in content, glancing back to see him continue his journey home.

You didn’t want to skip school if it meant seeing him more.

* * *

The volleyball game fundraiser had just finished, and Sakura happily told you that the student council had successfully raised enough money for the cultural festival. She said any left over would pool into the graduation funds.

You were currently sitting just outside of the gym on a bench. Gulping down a bottle of water, you felt ultimately gross in your clothes. You definitely needed a hose down to rid yourself of all the grime and sweat you acquired during the game.

Your gym bag was sitting next to you on the bench, and you were just about to grab it to leave just as someone began calling out your name.

“(Surname)-chan! Hey, I was afraid you’d left already,” Kuroo said, running up to you, “Good job. You really honed in your skills. Guess it helps having a great tutor, ey?”

“I guess so. You are truly a monster middle blocker though,” she sighed, leaning her head back to look up at the sky, “I was just about to go shower and change. Do you always feel this gross after games?”

You and Kuroo had become significantly closer, coming and participating in a few practices so you could help lead the student team. He usually walked you home afterwards, and it unintentionally made you better friends.

That said, it also unknowingly increases the feelings you had for each other. Although, Sakura, Akiko, and Hasumi saw through your ruse every time you tried to deny it. Sakura would always say to go for it, certainly because of the way he ogles you in class.

“The feeling you’re talking about, you may find it gross, but it gives me an adrenaline rush. The feeling of hard work— whether we won or lost. Gets me excited, you know?”

“You’re such a volleyball nerd, Kuroo-kun,” you said, clutching onto your bag.

“What can I say, I love the sport.”

_And I love you_.

You continued staring at the sky, relishing in your thoughts, but the sudden silence was a bit unnerving to you. Kuroo wasn’t the silent type, as you’d come to know.

Turning your face to him, he was staring at you with his mouth slightly agape, eyes blown wide open.

“Kuroo-san, you’re staring at me like there’s something wrong with my face,” you said cooly, eyes half lidded.

In his mind, he was wondering how the hell you were so calm after saying such a thing.

“I— Uh, did you mean that?” he finally muttered, eyes still wide with shock.

“Huh? Mean what—“

It hit you.

“Oh, w— wait, I didn’t say that aloud, did— did I?” you said, horror striking your features.

When you met with his eyes, you felt like you couldn’t breathe.

They told you all you needed to know, and for some reason, every fiber of your being screamed for you to high tail it out of there. So you did. Grabbing your bag with tears welled in your eyes, you began sprinting away as hard as possible to the locker rooms.

“(Surname)— Fuck, wait!” he called out, stumbling to get up and follow you.

Of course he’d be a faster runner than you, as he was the guy that played volleyball round year for his entire high school career. Your breaths were becoming too shallow, causing you to slow down slightly. Kuroo was able to grab ahold of your forearm and pull you back.

Tears were now flowing freely down your cheeks as your breathing became more and more ragged. How had you slipped up so bad?! You wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out to see the light of say again right then and there.

“Please, (Surname), let’s talk,” Kuroo said, pulling you into his chest, “I know you didn’t mean to say it, but I love you too.”

His arms were wrapped securely around you, fingers rubbing small circles into your back to help calm you down. Your breathing soon became more regulated, and you wrapped your own arms back around him. It felt safe. He made you feel safe.

“How long have you liked me, stinker?” he laughed lightly, using one of his hands to tilt your chin up to look at him.

“Well... I don’t really know. A while? I don’t honestly care,” you said, finally meeting his eyes.

His smile was contagious as you felt your own lips curling upwards, sighing in content.

“Well, can I do this then?”

“Huh—“

You were cut off when he leaned in, closing the distance between your lips. Stunned at how soft he felt, it took you a moment to finally melt into the kiss, but when you did it felt like heaven. Who knew such a supposedly inexperienced guy knew how to kiss someone the exact way to make their heart melt? Your eyes fluttered shut as you tilted your head back further to deepen the kiss, your hand nestling itself in the back of his hair.

It felt like ages before you two finally broke apart, a furious red extending all the way to the tips of both your ears. He pressed his forehead to yours, sighing as he shut his eyes.

“I kinda want to keep doing this,” he said breathlessly, holding you tight.

“Who says we can’t?”

“Jesus _Christ_ , I knew you two had the hots for each other!”

The new voice caused you two to jump back in surprise, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible since P.D.A. wasn’t really allowed on campus. Luckily, it was just Sakura and not a teacher ready to give you two a scolding.

You whipped your head to her, see how giddy she was at the sight of you and Kuroo mackin’ on each other in front of the locker rooms. It looked as if she had just changed for the soccer event.

“Okay, Sakura-chan, you did _not_ need to butt in like that,” you flared, crossing your arms.

“Yeah, well I’m gonna tell Akiko and Hasumi you’ve been _lying_ to us this whole time!” she said accusingly, creasing her brows, “I’ll leave you to it, but if you’re gonna fuck make sure no ones in the area. Oh, and use protection!”

She finally sauntered off, leaving a laughing Kuroo and an embarrassed you behind. He wrapped an arm around you, pulling you into his side.

“You know, if you wanna make your dreams a reality, you can come over to my place—“

“No, Kuroo. We— We just had our first kiss, and were not even dating—“

“Then come over as my girlfriend, cutie. Also, it’s Tetsurou,” he said, giving a genuine smile.

You sighed, leaning your head against him.

“Okay, _Tetsurou_ ,” you said teasingly, but still testing out the name, “then call me (Name).”

Tetsurou pulled you into another deep kiss, cupping your face with one of his hands. You wrapped both your arms around his neck, feeling very content with how this was going.

Maybe moving to Tokyo wasn’t so bad after all.

That day on, as long as he was by your side, you found yourself looking more people in the eye.


	3. [NSFW] Kuroo/Bokuto/Akaashi/Kenma - Birthday Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Kuroo’s birthday, he decided to surprise reader with a little something and asks for a favor. She didn’t think it’d end with her having a fivesome with some of his closest friends.
> 
> [NSFW Tags: Vaginal sex, double penetration, oral sex, creampie, dom/sub roles, spanking, anal sex, role play, gangbang (?)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS PURE FUCKING SIN LMFAO 
> 
> but, I’m not at all sorry for any of it.
> 
> Do enjoy~ ଲ(⁃̗̀̂❍⃓ˑ̫❍⃓⁃̠́̂)ଲ

“Tetsu-kun, I’m home!” 

(Name) slipped off her tennis shoes at the door, pushing them neatly in line with an assortment of men’s and women’s shoes. She peered down the hall, looking for a sign of her boyfriend.

To celebrate Kuroo’s birthday, the couple had invited over their closest friends for dinner. But, for how soon they should be arriving, it concerned her that her boyfriend didn’t seem to be home.

“Tetsu? Are you home?” she called out, still receiving no reply. 

Narrowing her eyes, she hung up her coat and set down her bags— which, included the present she had picked out for her boyfriend. She walked down the hallway and turned into the kitchen. 

It had been obvious he had started preparing dinner, and a pink sticky note was stuck to their usual barren fridge. 

> _ ‘Ran to the store— _
> 
> _ Something in the bedroom for you ;)’ _

She quirked an eyebrow, taking the note off while walking to the bedroom. It was his birthday, so why was he getting  _ her _ things?

Pushing open the slightly ajar door, it was pitch black, the light from the hall shining in enough for her to make something out on the bed. She reached for the light switch, flipping it before emitting a small gasp. Her face turned beet-red.

Neatly laid out on the bed, there was a maid’s outfit that left little for the imagination. On top of it were matching black lace stockings, a simple red collar with a bell on it, and black cat ears. She noticed a small notecard placed on top of it, and immediately recognized her boyfriend’s writing.

> _ ‘Hi Kitten, _
> 
> _ I hope you remembered our little talk a few days ago. It’s okay if you change your mind, but I definitely would like you to put a little show on for us tonight. Mostly me, of course. _
> 
> _ P.S. remember my name, or else ;*’ _

Her eyes widened, recalling what their recent conversation was about. He’d asked her how she felt about trusted people watching them do their thing, and even possibly bringing them  into  their intimate moments. She agreed, as long as they both trusted whoever it was coming into their private space. But, it occurred to her that it was _three_ other people coming tonight— Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kenma. The thought of them also getting in on the action riled her up, causing her to press her thighs together.

She sighed, realizing that Kuroo would never force her into anything she was uncomfortable with, and the moment she said the safe word it would be stopped. Plus, the idea of being a cute little kitten maid for all her  _master’s_ friends enticed her. 

This was going to be an interesting night. 

Changing into the maid costume with Kuroo’s favorite lingerie set underneath, she realized it  left nothing for the imagination. The fluffy skirt of the dress just barely sat beneath the curve of her ass, threatening to flash her lacy panties with one wrong move. The front dipped down enough for her cleavage to be on full display, daring to expose her bra underneath. She glanced in the mirror, her face flushing as she saw how scandalous it was. She sat down on the edge of the bed to pull on the stockings, and afterwards clipped each ear onto either side of her hair. Lastly, she had to put on the color. 

Her fingers grazed over the nice leather, when she realized there was something engraved into it. It said _‘_ _ Property of Kuroo Testsurou’ _ , causing her face to flush more. But, she heard the front door open, and quickly fumbled to get the collar around her neck. 

“Oh, where is my kitten~? I was expecting her waiting for me, is she hiding?”

She peeked her head out the bedroom door to see Kuroo standing at the entryway, seemingly waiting for her. Slowly, she stepped out into the light and walked towards him, twiddling her thumbs in front of her while keeping her eyes trained to the ground. He could hear the bell on her collar quietly jingle as she approached which caused him to chuckle. 

“Ah, are you being shy? There’s no need, it’s just me,” he said, bring his hand up to brush her cheek, “You look very beautiful, by the way.” 

“Th— Thank you, master,” she said, remembering his instructions, “And, happy birthday, of course.”

She finally brought her eyes up to meet his, gazing into them as they crinkled lightly with his smile. On the other hand, she was staring at him wide-eyed, an obvious blush not leaving her cheeks. He gently brought her in for a quick peck on the lips before breaking away.

“Thank you, kitten. Now, could you bring the groceries to the kitchen for me? I’m going to change, and then we can finish preparing dinner together,” he said smoothly, holding the two paper bags out for her to take.

She nodded, grabbing them and letting a small grunt out when she realized one was significantly heavier than the other. He smiled at her, brushing past her to the bedroom as she moved the bags to the kitchen. Peering into the heavy one, she realized it weight was due to its contents of alcohol. 

As she was finishing putting away the groceries, she felt Kuroo wrapping her arms around her from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder. 

“You’re very tense, (Nickname), are you that nervous? Or, are you just that turned on~,” he said, dropping to a seductive whisper for the last sentence. 

“Oh, you,” she said, playfully poking his cheek, “Yes, I’m nervous, Tetsu. Not only am I wearing a skimpy maid costume, but I’m about to be presented to our  _ high school _ friends like this. You told them about this, right?” 

His fingers brushed her thigh before his hand quickly came down hard on her ass cheek, causing her to yelp in pain.

“That’s my first and final warning for not addressing me properly. And yes, they know what they’re in for. Well, mostly. The maid costume is a bit of a surprise,” he chuckled darkly. 

She spun around in his grasp, pushing him away before crossing her arms. Furrowing her eyebrows, she looked up at him. 

“My color is  _ red _ . Kuroo Tetsurou, you invited three of our friends over without explaining to them about  this ?” she said, motioning to her maid outfit, “You are going to  _scare_ them . They are going to be so flustered—!”

“ Hey ,” he said, placing his hand behind her neck to silence her with a kiss, “It’ll be alright. Kenma actually helped me pick out the dress for you. I was just teasing, they know, they know.”

“Can’t I just, like, change into this afterwards? How am I supposed to even address them? Should I also call them master?” 

“ _No_.  That name is reserved for me and only me,” he said, narrowing his eyes slightly, “And, just refer to them by their names. Use formal honorifics, of course. Do this for me,  _ pretty please _ ? You’re so cute when you give me puppy dog eyes when you’re begging for my—”

“Tetsu!” she exclaimed, “Fine. My light is green.” 

With that, they continued prepping dinner together, an occasional teasing remark being slung at (Name). She would only roll her eyes in response (with her eyes closed, of course, couldn’t risk punishment this early into the night). She set the dining room table for the night, and set out glasses for the booze. Eventually, (Name) shooed Kuroo out of the kitchen to finish cooking dinner on her own, surprisingly with no protest from him. Soon, everything was ready, and she was nervously sitting on the couch next to Kuroo, legs neatly tucked under her as she focused on playing with her thumbs again. 

He must’ve noticed that her nerves hadn’t gone, so he brought his hand up to her back, rubbing soft circles into her shoulders. She seemed to ease into his touch, looking a bit calmer than before. 

The doorbell suddenly rang, causing her to jump slightly and look up to Kuroo with big eyes. 

“Go on and greet our guests, kitten. I’ll be right behind you,” he said, motioning for her to walk to the door. 

He  _ quite literally _ was right behind her, hands on her hips slightly under her dress. She was already flustered enough as it was, but Kuroo has to dig his thumb under the band of her panties and  snap  it. She let out a soft whine before finally unlocking the door and swinging it open. 

“Hey, hey... Hey?!” Bokuto exclaimed, eyes landing on (Name), “Oh,  _ wow _ .”

“Kou, stop ogling his girlfriend. (Surname)-san, don’t mind him too much,” Akaashi said, lightly swatting the back of his boyfriend’s head with an envelope, “Anyway, happy birthday Kuroo-san. We got this for you.” 

He held the envelope out towards Kuroo, but he made no motion to grab it. Quickly, (Name) got the gist and grabbed it for him. She clutched it to her chest, bowing deeply. 

“C— Come in, Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san. Make yourself at home,” she said, stuttering while a deep blush flooded her cheeks. 

Kuroo wrapped an arm around her waist as they stepped to the side to let the couple in. They shed their shoes and coats, before (Name) stepped forward. 

“I can hang your coats for you,” she said softly, holding out an arm. 

The two exchanged a look of sorts before obliging, draping the coats over her arm. She left to go hang them in the closet across the hall, leaving the three boys alone momentarily. 

“Kuroo... you have her referring to us so  _ formally _ . I was... not expecting this,” Bokuto said, looking over to his raven-haired friend, “Is she comfortable with all this?”

“If she wasn’t, she’d tell us. (Name)’s just playing shy, that’s all. Come on, let’s wait for Kenma in the living room,” he replied cooly. 

His friends followed him, and soon (Name) entered the living room. She was about to sit next to Kuroo on the couch before he gently grabbed her hand, pulling her into his lap. She softly gasped in surprise, but situated herself on his knee while folding her hands in her lap. Akaashi sat on the chair adjacent to the couch while Bokuto sat in opposite corner of the couch. 

They soon fell into small talk, and Kuroo thankfully felt (Name) relax further. He was mindlessly stroking her thigh, occasionally squeezing it. She sat there though, letting the tension flee from her body. She only spoke when addressed, following the normal rules the Kuroo had set for her in this state. It was easy, and Bokuto nor Akaashi was acting phased by it in any way. 

“So, is this a regular occurrence between you two, or what? Keiji  _never_ let’s me do this type of stuff with him, although he occasionally will dress up and wear a skirt for me,” Bokuto asked, looking curiously at Kuroo and (Name) before smirking as his boyfriend. 

“Well, yes and no. This is the first time  she’s ever dressed up for me like this, and it’s the first time we’ve allowed other people to see. But, we regularly use the names in the bedroom, even punishment if she’s being a little  _ brat _ ,” he said, lightly smacking her thigh, “Which, to no surprise, she’s usually like that. I honestly think she  gets off on it.”

“Do not!” she suddenly squeaked, blushing a furious shade of red.

“Ah, is that talking back I hear?” Kuroo mumbled darkly, using his hand to turn her head towards him. 

She widened her eyes, nervously glancing to the other men in the room. They were only watching curiously as the scene unfold before them. Kuroo tapped into her cheek with his fingers to redirect her attention back to him. 

“Look at me when I’m talking to you. Did you just now talk back to me?” he repeated himself. 

“N— No, master,” she mumbled, barely audible. 

“I can’t hear you kitten,” he said, a smirk now on his lips. 

“No, master!” she said loud enough for everyone to hear, using all her strength to not tear her gaze away and bury her face in her hands. 

To her avail, the doorbell rang. 

“I’ll get it!” she blurted out, standing up and straightening her dress as best as possible. 

Kuroo chuckled as she scurried away with her bell jingling, looking over to Bokuto and Akaashi. They two looked astonished at what had unfolded before them, definitely  _ turned on _ . God, how were they expecting to last through dinner if the two were gonna act like  that ?

(Name) greeted Kenma at the door, bowing deeply and addressing him in the same formal way. 

“Kuro put you up to this, didn’t he? Ugh, if you’re gonna call me anything, just call me Kenma-san,” he said, finally looking up from his phone and giving (Name) a once over, “Oh, the dress does looks very... nice on you.” 

She muttered a small  _ ‘thank you’ _ while bowing slightly, taking his jacket and hanging it up with the others. Kenma joined the other boys in the room with a small blush dusting his cheeks, waving and giving his greetings. 

Dinner went by fairly uneventful, (Name) engaging in small talk but still  _ extremely _ embarrassed from what had happened before.Kuroo would not ease up on the playful jabs here and there, thus not giving her even a moment to cool down. Her usual sassy demeanor was very subdued for the fact she was not sure what Kuroo would do as a punishment if she jabbed back. He seemed to enjoy the attention she was receiving from his friends a little more than her, almost prideful of flaunting his girlfriend. 

While they were eating cake, that’s when Kuroo decided to make (Name) put on a show. 

“Kitten,” he cooed, swiping some frosting from his slice onto his fingers, “Why don’t you clean my fingers?” 

He waved his point and middle finger in front of her face, which were globbed over with the creamy frosting. She nervously glanced around before she felt his fingers pressed to her lips. 

“Don’t keep me waiting,” he said lowly, the words almost rumbling in his chest. 

She tentatively gave his fingers a few kitten licks (staying true to her pet name) before wrapping her mouth around them. Slowly, she took them in to the knuckle, sucking and swirling her tongue around the appendages. Once she felt they were thoroughly cleaned, she opened her mouth and pulled away, a line of drool still connecting her tongue and his fingers.

Kuroo barely held back his groans, because  _ damn _ . His girlfriend was hot. 

“We should probably clean up the table. (Nickname)-chan, can you start gathering the dishes? I’m going to take care of the leftovers,” he said as nonchalantly as he could for the growing erection in his jeans. 

She muttered a quick  _ ‘yes, master’ _ before gathering dishes off the table. Kenma stood up though, grabbing his own bowl and plate. 

“I’ll help her,” he said, trailing behind her to the kitchen. 

She started rinsing dishes and placing them in the dishwasher while Kenma brought them to her. While she was cleaning though, Kuroo brushed past her and flicked up the back of her skirt, causing her to yelp in surprise. A furious blush found its way back onto her cheeks as she tried to focus on finishing with the dishes. 

Kenma watched the ordeal with a soft blush on his own face before turning to (Name). He was leaning against the counter, arms crossed over his chest as he looked to her. 

“Kuro has not let up on you the whole night, has he?” he asked, looking at her curiously. 

She gently closed the dishwasher, looking back to see Akaashi walked into the kitchen as she nodded in response to Kenma. 

“This is... very embarrassing and,” she glanced over to the dining room, seeing Kuroo and Bokuto laughing loudly in their own conversation, “he’s not helping, no.”

“It’s because we’re just watching, isn’t it? Of course, I would also be shy if I was on full display like Pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san is putting you on. We think it’s adorable though, don’t worry,” Akaashi said, mentioning a nickname from their high school days. 

He brushed up to (Name), closing the distance rather quickly. She backed up into the counter, now pinned between it and Akaashi. Staring wide-eyes up at him, he lightly pinched her cheeks.

“Don’t worry, tonight is going to be enough to forget about all your embarrassment. Also, Kuroo filled us all in on your safe words, so if it’s ever too much, don’t hesitate to tell us.”

She nodded, before glancing over to see Bokuto and Kuroo staring at them. She became flustered again, bringing up her hands to her face to hide her blush. 

“Hey, hey, Akaashi! You tryna start without us?” he exclaimed, a pout on his lips, “Not fair!”

“No,” he smirked back, “I’m just giving a pep-talk from one bottom to another. She’s so nervous, and you two aren’t helping.”

She let out a squeak of embarrassment, hiding her face in Akaashi’s chest. He casually wrapped an arm around her, placing a hand on the small of her back as he pulled her away from the counter. 

“Who, me?!” Bokuto said, pointing a finger towards Kuroo, “It’s been her boyfriend the whole night!” 

Akaashi chuckled at his boyfriend’s antics and started whisking (Name) away to the bedroom. 

“Alright, but I’m getting first dibs on her. You two would destroy her in one fell sweep,” he called out, hearing they’re footsteps behind him. 

The boys fighting over her caused her arousal to pool rather quickly, and in attempt to quell her desires she began rubbing her thighs together. Akaashi’s hands found themselves resting on her hips, and he narrowed his eyes as he dug his fingers into them. 

“Are you trying to please yourself? No, no, none of that. You have to last for Kuroo-san.”

She whined, but obliged and stopped creating friction for herself. Bokuto soon was besides Akaashi, side-eying his boyfriend. 

“So, what? You get first dibs?” he said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“Boys, boys, settle down. I’m sure she’d be happy to take both of you at once,” Kuroo said, popping his head between them with a smirk on his face, “Kitten, be sure to listen to them. You’ll get the same punishment as you’d get with me if you disobey them.”

“Yes, master,” she said breathlessly, pressing herself back into Akaashi’s chest, “What would you like, sir?” 

“Kneel,” Akaashi said before placing a hand on her shoulder and helping push her to her knees. 

She let herself fall with a soft  _ thump _ as her knees hit the ground. Her hands reached for Akaashi’s jeans first, but were redirected when he side stepped in order for Bokuto to stand in front of her. She slowly began undoing his pants, him watching her with a hungry gaze. Once the zipper was undone, she hooked her fingers through his belt loops and gently tugged them to his knees. His erection was  _ very _ visible through his tight briefs, causing her to blush furiously. He was rather large, a bit more girth to his compared to Kuroo’s. She gulped, bringing her fingers to gently fiddle with his waistband. 

“Well, what’re you waiting for, cutie? You  _ scared _ ?” Bokuto said, staring her down with a cocky grin and his huge golden eyes. 

She brought one of her hands to cup his erection through the frantic, running her hand slowly across it. A low rumble came from him, and he took the liberty of shoving his briefs off, his erection springing free in front of her face. Her eyes widened as she retreated her hands, looking up at him with big puppy eyes. 

“Cat got your tongue? I though Kuroo would’ve taught you to respond when spoken to,” he purred, settling his hand in the back of her hair. 

She gulped again, eyes traveling down and landing on his dick. 

“It’s— it’s big,” she whispered, coaxing a small laugh from Bokuto. 

“You’ll get used to it,” Akaashi shrugged, unzipping his own jeans.

Boluto prodded his member at her lips, and she began to experimentally lick along his shaft. She sucked on the tip and tasted his precum, causing him to groan and dig his fingers into his scalp. He took the opportunity to push slowly into her mouth, getting halfway before stopping.

“You okay, princess?” he said, half moaning while gripping her hair. 

Her jaw was already aching from the stretch, but she nodded as much as she could. Bokuto pushed the rest of the way in, her nose brushing the wiry hairs at the base of his shaft. She was gagging slightly, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She tapped on his thigh, signifying she was running out of air. He released her, causing her to gasp for breath, but it was short lived as he reentered her mouth. Luckily for her, he set a slow and steady pace, allowing her to bob up and down his length comfortably. 

“Bokuto, there’s no need to hold back. She can handle it,” Kuroo suddenly piped up from across the room, strewn across the chair in the corner. 

She glanced over with worry, seeing her boyfriend sitting there lazily stroking his own erection, a smirk across his face. Bokuto suddenly slammed into her throat, causing her to gag and slobber all over his dick. He set a grueling pace, grunting with each thrust into her mouth. Her hands found the back of his thighs, nails digging into his skin as she tried to steady herself. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as he ruthlessly fucked her mouth, makeup smudging along with it. 

“Don’t— Don’t spill a drop,” he said between grunts, signifying her of his upcoming orgasm. 

He slammed one last time as deep as he could into her mouth, hot spurts of cum shooting down her throat. It filled her mouth quickly, but she forced herself to swallow as much as possible. Some dribbled out onto her chin, but she was quick to lick it off, and opened her mouth wide to show Bokuto for good measure. 

“Good girl,” he smirked, panting hard and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. 

It wasn’t long before another dick was prodding at her mouth. This time, she looked up to see Akaashi. 

He was thankfully not as girthy as Bokuto was, allowing her to easily maneuver around it. She swirled her tongue around his tip and began to suck up and down his length, taking note that he was slightly sweeter tasting than Bokuto. More tears streamed down her face as she deep throated Akaashi, causing him to moan loudly. 

“F— Fuck,” he said breathlessly, “You’re good at this.”

She went back to focusing on his tip, stroking the rest of his slicked length with her hand. Her sucking coaxed grunts and moans from him as he rocked his hips with her movements. She looked up to see Bokuto kissing up his neck slowly before biting down harshly, causing him to groan aloud. 

“You think you can swallow my cum too? I’d hate to ruin your dress,” Akaashi asked, petting her head.

In response, she sucked even harder before resuming deep throating him, causing him to twitch in her mouth. He was groaning between pants before pressing himself into her mouth and emptying his load into it. She tried to swallow as much as possible, but she couldn’t, and more than a few drops dribbled out down her chin. 

She quickly tried to scoop it back into her mouth with her fingers, but Bokuto grabbed her hand to stop it, crouching down to her level and staring at the white substance. He took the liberty of licking the substance off slowly, before kissing her harshly and shoving the remains into her mouth. 

“Hmm, what should we do with you? You didn’t swallow it all,” he said, a mischievous look in his eyes. 

Fear filled her eyes before she pressed her forehead to the floor, in a apologetic way. But, with how short her dress was, her ass was now on full display. 

“Please! It— It was an accident! I’m sorry, it won’t ever happen a—again!” she exclaimed.

Bokuto looked at Kuroo, before shrugging.

“It’s your call on this one,” he said, folding his arms, “Your her boyfriend.”

“Stand up,” Kuroo called out, standing up as well while pulling his boxers and pants back on. 

She slowly pushed herself up off the floor, eyes trained on Kuroo. He coaxed her to come to him with his fingers, staring at her intensely. Looking around the room, she realized that all eyes were on her. She hadn’t even noticed Kenma in the doorway, probably had been standing there for the whole ordeal. 

“Yes master?” she said before yelping as Kuroo yanked the front of her dress up.

His thumb slid her panties to the side as he swiped two fingers against her slit, causing her to shudder as he gathered her fluids. He brought them up in front of his face, staring dully at the his now slightly shiny fingers.

“This doesn’t look very sorry to me. I’ve let too many things slide since we have guests over,” he said, eyes boring into her, “What’s your color?” 

She knew exactly where this was headed, and couldn’t help but press her thighs together in excitement. Her face was completely flushed as she stared doe-eyed up at him, shifting her weight from foot to foot. 

“It’s... green,” she quietly said, looking at the floor. 

Kuroo suddenly fell back into the chair, patting his lap. She gulped hard, stepping towards. 

“Bend over my lap. Don’t make me wait,” he said lowly, looking at her with half lidded eyes. 

She whines softly, but ultimately obliged. Her perky ass was in the air, skirt pushed up to expose the lace of her panties. 

“God, you’ve  _ soaked _ through,” he said, staring at the thin fabric covering her core, “Such a little slut, getting off on sucking other men’s dicks in front of your master. You want to be spanked, huh? You like the attention?” 

He was softly rubbing her ass cheeks, squeezing every so often. She kept her eyes trained on the floor, avoiding the other men’s gazes. 

“N— no,” she stuttered out, before yelping with the hard slap to her ass that followed.

“Wasn’t a question for you to answer, kitten. Now, be a good girl and count to ten.” 

She prematurely winced as she awaited the first hit, squinting her eyes shut. It hit her harder than the previous one, causing her to bite down hard on her lip as she whimpered. 

“One,” she whined, clenching her fists until her knuckles were white. 

“What do we say?” he said teasingly, lightly pinching her burning ass cheek. 

It caused her to yelp, a flush of red flooding into her cheeks.

“Thank you, master,” she quietly mumbled. 

He ran his fingertips gently across her exposed thighs before once again harshly snapping her cheek. 

“Two! Thank you, master,” she quickly said, a little louder than the previous. 

Bokuto was watching her carefully from a distance, before turning to Akaashi.

“Why don’t you do that for me, huh?” he said, playfully swatting his partner’s ass. 

Akaashi only side-eyed him, before they heard another harsh slap and a gasp from (Name).

“Three! Ah, thank you master!” 

“She didn’t even do anything relatively that bad, Kuro,” Kenma butted in, walking further into the room while watching his friend give another harsh slap to her ass, “Don’t you think this is a bit harsh?”

“Are you saying  _ you’d _ like to take her place?” he said, smiling coyly while enunciating his word with yet another harsh slap to her ass, “I mean, she is getting significantly wet from this. I don’t think it’s as much as a punishment as she leads us to believe.”

“F— five, thank you, m— master,” she stuttered, biting her lips hard from the burning of her cheeks (face and bottom).

Kenma has a thoughtful look before he shrugged leisurely.

“Just thought we could get to the main event sooner, that’s all.” 

Kuroo quirked his eyebrows before a devious grin spread across his face, and he decided to give the last five spankings sequentially, causing her to squeak and whimper from the intensity. 

“Six— Ah, seven, m— master. Eight! N— nine! Ten! Thank— thank you, master,” she stuttered out with each slap, whimpering incessantly.

“There, happy? So impatient with  _ my _ kitten. You did good, cutie pie,” he said, flipping over (Name) and cradling her in his arms, “Now, were gonna treat you real well.”

Kuroo carried her effortlessly to the large bed, setting her down on her back. He gave her small pecks from her mouth trailing down her neck, sucking harshly at her collarbone. Small moans and whimpers escaped her lips as his hands slid up the dress, flipping the front up onto her stomach. 

“So naughty, wearing my favorite color lingerie,” he cooed, pressing two fingers to her clothed entrance, “And you’ve even soaked through them more? My, my, such a slutty kitten. Getting off on having so many men watch her get manhandled by her master.” 

Being so focused on Kuroo, she didn’t even notice that Bokuto had slipped onto the bed. She felt his arms push her torso up to sit behind her, and his hands got to work on massaging her chest through her dress. It was certainly hard to keep her composure like this. The feeling of his re-hardened member grinding into her back only intensified the heat traveling directly to her core. Kuroo finally dug his fingers under the band of her panties and dragged them down her legs, tossing them onto the floor. He removed his own shirt with it, then lowering himself back down to kiss her. 

Akaashi was only in his boxers when he moved to help Bokuto push the sleeves of her dress of her shoulder to exposed her bra-clad chest. He pinched and prodded at her nipples through the lacy garment, causing a slew of moans to escape her mouth. Kuroo was teasing her lower regions with his mouth, nibbling at her thighs only to ghost over the part she wanted his mouth the most. It was frustrating, but with Bokuto’s arms holding back her own, she couldn’t grab his hair and pull him to the desired spot. 

“P— Please,” she gasped, “Tetsu  _ please _ .”

Akaashi dug under her bra and pinched both her nipples hard, seemingly retaliating for using Kuroo’s name. She whimpered with each tug and pull while Bokuto unclasped her bra, taking the sleeves of her dress off fully before flinging it to the floor. Her chest was now fully exposed, and Akaashi brought one of the buds into his mouth. Bokuto’s lips were attacking her neck with licks and soft bites, and she swore she was about to lose it if one of them didn’t fuck her in that moment. 

“Oh~?,” Kuroo purred while looking up at her, fanning his breath over her throbbing pussy, “Use your words, kitten. I’m no mind reader.”

“Please,  _ Tetsurou _ , please fuck me!” she cried out, balling her fists up into the sheets.

He chuckled lowly before ridding himself of his remaining clothes, his cock springing free from it’s confines. She was so focused on her lover, she yelped at the slick finger prodding her back entrance. 

“I’m gonna wreck your back door, princess,” Bokuto whispered lowly into her ear before nibbling on it, finger circle around the tight hole.

Kenma finally got in on the action when he pushed two fingers past her plush lips, pressing down lightly on her tongue. 

“You didn’t forget about me, did you?” he said, palming himself as he watched her close her lips around his fingers. 

She couldn’t help but gasp when Bokuto finally slipped a finger into her hole, whining quietly at the unfamiliar sensation. At this point, with all the different sensations on her body happening at once, she couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed. 

“Tetsu, I— I— This, it’s,  _ ah~! _ ” 

She was taken away from the other men by Kuroo suddenly, flipping on top of him to press her bare chest to his. His dick was pressed against her thigh, a copious amount of precum glistening on the tip. Their lips locked in a hot kiss, and he didn’t seem to mind her calling him by his given name.

Bokuto stuck another finger in her hole, her moan being swallowed up by Kuroo’s mouth. He was scissoring and stretching it with lube to prep her for his own length. Kuroo placed both hands on her hips, maneuvering her to just the tip of his member. She was panting when she broke from the kiss, whining quietly as he rubbed against her slit. 

Slowly, Kuroo lowered her onto him, whimpers escaping her lips as his hips pressed flush against hers. 

“Good kitten,” he cooed, running his hand through her hair, “You’re taking me so well. Look at you, so pretty when you’re stuffed full of my cock.”

He let her sit for a minute, watching Bokuto as he pulled his lubed fingers from her hole. Akaashi handed him a condom, to which he quickly tore open and began rolling on his length. 

Although his wasn’t as long as Kuroo’s, he made up for the loss with his impressive girth. He’d probably leave (Name) unable to walk for days if he was too rough. She wasn’t used to it the way Akaashi was. 

“If you get too rough with my kitten Bokuto, I will bite your dick off,” Kuroo snapped, playfully but with a glimmer of seriousness in his eyes. 

“Okay, okay! Got it,” he said whilst raising his arms in defense. 

Akaashi moved to where her head was with Kenma, the two stripping away their own clothes and tossing them to the floor. She squeezed in delight seeing their cocks being pushed in front of her face, causing Kuroo to groan lowly underneath her. 

“Kitten, if you squeeze like that again I might get a bit impatient and fuck you til you see stars,” he growled, causing her to smirk.

“I think that’s what you intend to do any—  _Ohhh fuck_! ”

It slipped out of her mouth unintentionally as Bokuto sank his length into her hole, causing her to moan out the curse words. Which, in return, caused Kuroo to snap a hand at her already tender ass cheek.

He began to move his length inside her, thrusting up while Bokuto sank in. It started slow and steady, but soon the pace quickly became relentless. Kenna’s head prodded at her lips, which she happily accept, sucking and licking at his length. Her moans were muffled by his dick, and soon Akaashi was prodding his own at her lips too.

“Take them both, like the good kitten you are,” Kuroo said seeing as she hesitated.

She switched between sucking off Akaashi and Kenma while being rammed relentlessly from both Kuroo and Bokuto. It was hard to keep her attention on anything as  so _much_ was happening to her body at once. It didn’t help when Kuroo snakes his hand between their bodies, finding her clit and rubbing it in circles with her thumb. It caused her to spasm around him, and Kuroo realized she was finally edging onto her orgasm. 

Bokuto was the first to cum, purely because he was still sensitive from the first time he came and it didn’t help how god damn  _ tight _ (Name) was. He emptied his load into the condom and pulled out, slumping backwards onto the plush of the bed. She whined at the loss of contact, but immediately Kuroo picked up his pace in thrusting into her from underneath to reach their climaxes together. Unable to focus on anything but her boyfriend’s relentless pounding, she released Kenma’s member with a  _ pop _ and leaving him to finish himself off, along with Akaashi but neither of them minded. The sight laid out before them was more than enough to bring them to their own ends. 

Finally, (Name) clenched hard around Kuroo’s lenght as his thrusts became sloppier, his thumb still working relentlessly on her clit. With a loud cry, she came around him, and he wasn’t far behind. He pulled her flush against his hips, digging his finger into her own as he came deep inside her, letting out a deep groan of his own. 

She let her weight collapse on top of him out of exhaustion, his softening member still deep inside her. Kuroo gently rolled her off him, pulling out to see their mixed fluids running down her thighs. The two of them were still panting as she cuddled into his side, wrapping her arms around his chest. He sighed in content, pulling her closer and turning to kiss her softly on the lips. 

“You did so well, baby. God, I love you so much,” he said, peppering soft kisses all over her face, “How are you feeling? Do you need anything, kitten?” 

“Happy birthday, Tetsu,” she mumbled, burying her face into his chest. 

“I’ll run a bath for you two,” Akaashi said, sauntering to the bathroom already dressed in his boxers, “I know she’s sore at least from this one.”

He jabbed a thumb in the direction of Bokuto. His partner laughed softly as he stood up from the bed, finding his own discarded clothes on the floor. 

“She took me like a champ though. Actually, all of us! Thanks for sharing her, Kuroo-kun,” he said, pulling on his jeans. 

“It was her decision, ultimately. I sprung this unto her  _ very  _ last second,” he replied, gently scooping her up, “Now, if you’ll excuse us, I’m going to make sweet love to my girlfriend in the bath.”

Bokuto only laughed at this, Kenma rolling his eyes as he pulled on his shirt. 

“Oh, and you all are free to stay the night. The couch pulls out and the guest bedroom is just down the hall,” he called out over his shoulder, brushing past Akaashi as he entered the bathroom.

Once the other men had sauntered off to do their own things, Kuroo locked the bedroom door and saw how peaceful his girlfriend looked surrounded by bubbles and the scent of lavender. He carefully stepped into the tub, pulling her into his lap as the warm water sloshed lightly around them. 

“How you holding up, (Nickname)?” he said softly, carefully massaging some shampoo into her hair, “You feeling alright?” 

“I feel like I should be the one doing this for you,” she giggled, leaning back into him.

“Oh, no no no. You’ve done enough for me tonight. Thank you, by the way. For riding along with my crazy idea,” Kuroo replied while scooping some water onto her head, “Here, tilt your head back for me.”

She obliged, him rinsing out the shampoo before gently running his fingers through her hair with some conditioner. Sighing in content, she turned her head to the side to give gentle kisses along his jaw. 

“Now, if you keep doing that, I’m really gonna plow you into the tub.”

“Testurou!” she mumbled against his neck, laughing, “Just let me love on you a bit, just right now.” 

(Name) turned her body around in the water, her lips finding Kuroo’s.

“I love you, baby,” she mumbled against his lips, smiling.

“I love you too, kitten,” he mumbled back, squeezing her gently, “But, since it’s my birthday can you give me one more present?”

“What is it, love?” 

“Can I please actually plow you into the bath?” 

“Fiiine,” she laughed gently, entangling her hand in the back of his wet hair, “Just be gentle, okay? My ass really hurts.” 

“Damn Bokuto, told the guy to be gentle or I’d bite his dick.”

“You’d what?!” she exclaimed, widening her eyes. 

“Nothing.”

Before she could reply, he silenced her with a kiss, and soon enough, they were making sweet love in the tub.


	4. Ushijima Wakatoshi - The Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the number one soccer goalie in Japan meant your life revolved around the sport. How did you find time to fall for the star volleyball player of your school?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited and unbetaed cause WE DIE LIKE MEN.

Shiratorizawa Academy had a reputation for being a school that was well-rounded when it came to sports. Although, some could argue that their boy’s volleyball team was the strongest because of the infamous Ushijima Wakatoshi being the third best youth ace in Japan, the girl’s soccer team came

to a close second with talent. And that’s because of (Surname) (Name), a phenomenal goalie from the states that took Japan by storm.

But, she wasn’t known as one of the top three goalies to her peer’s at Shiratorizawa. No, she was known as the local hot head.

Her attitude and demeanor could be seen in her very offensive way of defense, not afraid to get up in the opposing team’s faces. She was taller than most girl’s, standing at a height of 180 cm (she’d tell you 5’11 because of her American upbringing though), and used intimidation tactics to get girls to falter in their attempts to score a goal. She usually kept to herself though, but was found by her teammates to get riled up easily if they started making unnecessary comments to her.

Sitting in the cafeteria with her teammates, her usual scowl was painted on her face. She’d already finished her lunch, so she was sitting crossed-legged with her arms crossed, absentmindedly listening to their conversations as she stared at the window. Someone saying her name repetitively only pulled her from whatever was on her mind.

“Hey, (Surname)-san, have you seen our boy’s volleyball team play?” an offensive player on her team, Fukuhara asked politely.

“No,” she said, sounding angry if her peers didn’t know that was just her natural tone of voice, “I’m focused on my own sport, why bother?”

Her dry sense of humor had it’s charm to those who knew it, causing a few of her teammates to laugh lightly at the comment.

“Oh, well we were just talking about going to a game to support them! Don’t you think it’d be cool to see someone play that’s, like, in the same circle as you are?” Fukuhara said, but (Name)’s face only contorted to a look of confusion.

“You know, Ushijima-san? The number three ace in Japan? You guys are practically one of the same pack,” Nakai says for further clarification. She was always good at reading (Name).

“Yes, I know him, but what makes us similar? He plays an entirely different sport than I do,” (Name) stated, still with an eyebrow quirked in confusion, “I don’t get it.”

“You’re gonna make her think too hard, guys, let her be,” the captain of the team, Eto, said waving them off, “Point is, you should come with us this weekend to watch them play. We’re going to support them as a team.”

“I have training with my private coach,” she retorted, causing the girls at the table to groan.

“Please (Surname)-san? All you think, breathe, or do is soccer! Don’t waste your teen years, you already know you’re going big as soon as you graduate,” Fukuhara said exasperated, “You never even hang out with us.”

“I’m sorry, okay?” she said, anger riddled in her voice, “I’ll go if it makes you all happy.”

Her tone was _quite_ unsettling compared to the mellow answer she gave them, but they all smiled at her.

“Such a tsundere,” Eto chuckled, “But, yes, we’re glad you can come.”

Lunch was soon over, and the girls dispersed from their table to their classes. (Name) was a little more than annoyed that she’d have to reschedule her private trainer, but she knew that Domen-sensei wouldn’t mind if it meant she was going to bond with her team. The coach was well aware of (Name)’s social troubles, and asked her to try to strengthen the bond between her and her teammates. Even though goalie did things on their own most the time, it still wasn’t a one-man-job to wholeheartedly defend the goal.

At the end of the day, she had to call her trainer to let her know that she’d need to reschedule this Saturday. Outside the dorm building, she pulled out her phone, dialing the number she had memorized at this point.

_“(Surname)-san, what a surprise. Couldn’t wait until Saturday to talk?”_ her personal trainer chuckled on the other end.

“About that, I’m afraid I need to reschedule my weekly training,” she grumbled, leaning her back against the wall.

_“Oh dear, have you done something to my (Surname)-san?”_ she laughed, _“Have you finally taken my advice on getting to know your teammates?”_

“I...” the young goalie paused, “Yes, Domen-sensei. They invited me to watch the boys’ volleyball club from our school at a game.”

_“Good for you. Then, we will cancel for this week because I don’t have any other free days. Just work on the drill sets I gave you in your spare time. I trust you’ll be fine. Besides, I want you to enjoy yourself. You overwork your body too often.”_

“Thank you, Gomen-sensei,” she replied, trying to hide her annoyance in the cancellation.

Being her personal trainer for so many years, she became more and more like a second mom as time went on. Seeing (Name) work herself to the bone to be the best goalie possible and miss out of the joys of being in your youth gabe her sensei more gray hairs than she’d like to admit.

_“Have fun!”_ she said cheerfully, before the line went dead.

She sighed, sliding the phone into her blazer’s pocket as she looked out to the nearby soccer field. She could see the boys’ soccer team practicing, and she wanted to be out there practicing with them. Once lost in thought, she only came back to reality when a lanky redhead came into view.

“The day I’d see the miraculous (Surname) (Name) cancel her training to see _me_ play is a day I never dared to dream of. Did my ears deceive me, (Surname)-chan? Are you actually going to do something other than play soccer?”

She glared up at the taller male, him flashing back a lopsided grin at her. The two knew each other as they were in the same classes all throughout junior high. He saw her evolve into Japan’s best goalie, and often teased her for living and breathing soccer. She wasn’t that different from his best friend, Ushijima, when it came to their dedication to their sports. But, he could get a riot from (Name) if he pushes the right buttons.

“You say that as if I’m going on my own accord,” she said dryly, crossing her arms, “What are you doing lurking around the girl’s dorms?”

“Just passing through, it’s not like it’s _illegal_ or anything,” he retorted, waving his fingers, “Thought I’d find my favorite goalie to say hi~.”

“I know this routine, Tendou-san,” she said, eyes forming a scowl, “You fell asleep in class and need the homework again.”

“Why, me? No, no...” he smiled, then dropped his voice to a murmur, “But, if you’ll slip me your notes...”

She rolling her eyes, she dug in her backpack to find her notebook and passed it to the red head. He gasped in fake shock, fanning his face as if he was embarrassed.

“Wow, (Surname)-chan, you’re so sweet~! I couldn’t ask for a better friend,” he smiled, opening to that day’s notes and snapping pics of them, “Thank you~. See you at the game Saturday! I’ll make sure we win just for you.”

“You guys _always_ win. Besides, I don’t care for the game much, I’m going to bond with _my_ team. My personal trainer said it’d be good for me to... socialize more,” she huffed, looking down as if she was almost ashamed of it.

“Oh? Wow, and I almost thought you were doing something outside of soccer. But, as per usual, it’s for practice after all,” he snickered, “Since you’re already skipping training for the day, why not join our team for our post-win dinner? Y’know, since we _always_ win. Actually, invite your whole team! I’m sure they’d love to talk with us if they’re so keen on supporting us in their free time!”

Looking back up, she quirked an eyebrow in confusion. He just batted his eyelashes and clasped his hands together in a pleading way, trying to get his point across.

“I... guess. I’ll talk to Eto-san about it.”

“Great! Toodles, (Surname)-chan!” he said cheerfully, waving as he sauntered off.

She guessed eating out was part of bonding with her team, but the boys’ volleyball club? It seemed they’d only be a distraction.

But, only time would tell.

* * *

Fast forward to Saturday, the game had been rather entertaining to say the least. Aobajohsai High proved to be worthy opponents, but inadvertently lost both sets (she learned from her teammate that they were indeed called _sets_ , it didn’t matter how many points each team scored if they didn’t win the set, and this confused her to great lengths). Shiratorizawa’s volleyball team was a monster, and even if she didn’t understand the sport, she saw they focused on getting the ball to Ushijima so he could hit a powerful spike as she learned the term to be called.

What surprised her the most was

the fact he was _left-handed_.

Something that set her apart from other soccer players was that she was left-footed. Her drop kicks were a force to be reckoned with as she could punt the ball across the field _way_ further than anyone on her team. One offensive player always hung near their goal for these reasons, taking the other team by surprise when it reaches her teammate with almost pinpoint accuracy. (Name) was incredible at what she did.

They were waiting outside the stadium to meet and congratulate the boys for their win at the Interhigh Tournament, allowing them to skip the preliminary matches of the Spring Interhigh Qualifiers. Shiratorizawa had a pretty incredible team.

“(Surname)-san, did you see Ushijima-san? You guys have a lot in common! I didn’t even realize you _both_ were lefties,” Nakai stated, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

“God, he’s so handsome,” Fukuhara said dreamily, “Too bad his world revolves around volleyball as much as (Surname)-san’s revolves around soccer! He could practically get any girl he wanted if he actually _dated_.”

“Right?!” a second year, Watanabe, chimed in, “He’s so strong, and such a phenomenal player!”

“Both of you, stop gushing over him. If you’re so interested, _talk to him_ at dinner tonight. Don’t scare him away though, fangirls,” Eto chuckled, causing both girls to blush furiously.

(Name) was hugging her small backpack to her chest, eyes half-lidded as she absentmindedly listened into their conversation. She hadn’t even realized the boys had come out, catching her surprise when Tendou placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey spacey, what’s got you so deep in thought?” he smirked, “Were you so amazed by our skills that you’re left speechless?!”

The other girls on her team quirked an eyebrow at how Tendou talked to casually to their resident hot head, eyeing how she’d react curiously.

“Not in the mood,” she said coldly, brushing his hand off.

“Awe, (Surname)-san!” her teammate, Nakai, stepped in, “I’m gonna apologize to you all ahead of time, she’s a little fussy today because her private coach _made_ her take the weekend off. Don’t mind her, though. She means it in good spirit.”

“Private coach? That’s bougie,” Shirabu said, peering over to the angry third year goalie.

“Oh, _yeah_ , this girl right here, as nuts about soccer as Ushijima is about volleyball— honestly, probably more! Not to mention, she’s the current number one goalie of Japan— Ow!”

(Name) has karate-chopped Tendou on the head to stop his speech, glaring up at him.

“Can you shut up about me? Nobody cares!” she snapped, folding her arms.

It was damn near intimidating because she was only a mere few centimeters shorter than him. She towered over even some of the volleyball members.

“Hey, no need to get violent! Let’s go eat before (Surname)-chan bursts a blood vessel,” he said, striding away from the fuming girl to reunite with his own teammates.

The entire walk to the ramen shop was silent for (Name), her teammates letting her simmer on her own as the rage was still a fresh wound. They knew her well enough that she just needed a moment to herself, and she’d be back to her normal self by the time they arrived.

But, that wasn’t the case. Besides placing her order, she sat in dead silence. There was no glare on her face, but she didn’t bother to participate in the multiple conversations around the table. She simply stared out the window, patiently waiting for her bowl of ramen to arrive.

“Hey, (Surname)-san, you doing alright over there?” Nakai quietly said, leaning towards the goalie, “We wanna talk to you too, y’know!”

She glanced over to her teammate, a bright smile on the latter’s face before turning back to the window. Nakai’s lips frowned slightly, but she didn’t want to pry.

And in that moment was when the boys’ side of the table erupted into laughter, unluckily launching a bowl up into the air (don’t ask her how, she wasn’t looking). Instinctively, as it was just across the table from her in the air, she stood up and grabbed it, managing to save most the contents before they splattered everywhere. It was almost like saving a goal from being scored, and she looked wide-eyed at the volleyball player across the table as she was stunned by her own actions. She silently set the bowl back and seated herself, the table in a shocked silence at what just happened.

“Nice save, (Surname)-san!” Eto cheerfully broke the unnerving silence of the table, reaching over Nakai to give her a pat on the back, “Your reflexes are sharp as ever!”

And before she knew it, (Name) cracked a smile, laughing lightly.

“I didn’t even realize what I was doing until I grabbed it. Guess it’s a goalie’s instinct,” she sighed, leaning back in her chair, “That’s _never_ happened to me before.”

The table even looked more bewildered at the goalie’s laughter, even her teammates being stunned. When the volleyball player across from her, who was none other than Ushijima chuckled, shocked attention was now on him.

“You truly have great perceptive skills if you managed to grab that. Your eyes were closed when you grabbed it,” he said, a small hint of amusement on his features, “Thank you.”

“What is going on?! They’re both smiling, this— this is weird!” a first year volleyball player, Goshiki said what everyone was thinking aloud.

“Didn’t know our beast actually _smiled_ ,” Nakai said, a smirk creeping onto her own face.

“She’s not wrong. In the three year’s I’ve been with (Surname)-san on the team, I honestly don’t think she’s _ever_ smiled,” Fukuhara added.

“Okay, that’s pushing it,” she replied, her natural scowl coming back to her face, “I definitely have smiled before!”

“I can vouch for her. I’ve known (Surname)-chan since junior high and she hasn’t smiled,” Tendou butted in, leaning slightly over the table.

“Wait, you have?!” Goshiki asked, stunned, “I didn’t even know you were capable of being friends with girls— Hey!”

Semi swatted him lightly, scowling at his kouhai.

“Don’t say that about Tendou-kun, you brat,” he interjected, causing a snicker from around the table.

“You guys give me a headache,” (Name) finally said, rubbing her temples, “Ruined my good moment.”

“My apologies. The team is always quite... lively,” Ushijima said, his face back in it’s usual emotionless expression.

“Oh, hush it Miracle Boy,” Tendou laughed, “You love us.”

“I enjoy your presence, but I cannot say the same for (Surname)-san,” he shrugged in reply.

“Guess you all have to win over (Surname)-san,” Eto chimed in, smiling slyly, “I’d be surprised if you actually gained her friendship. She barely calls us friends.”

“Hey! I consider you my friends!” she retorted.

“You’re always so formal with us,” Fukuhara said, “We’ve known each other since we were first years yet you still use ‘-san’ with us!”

“Fine, Fukuhara _-chan_ , happy?”

“Gosh, you social deject,” Nokai snickered.

“Play nice! She’s almost a foot taller than you, Nokai-chan,” Eto scolded, causing the table to laugh.

“(Surname)-san, you are indeed _very_ tall. What’s your height?” Ohira asked.

“One-eighty centimeters,” she said, almost proudly.

“Oh my _god_ , you’re barely any shorter than Ushijima-san,” Shirabu stated, “You’d be a monster on the girls’ volleyball team.”

“So I’ve been told. But, soccer is where my heart is. I’ve been playing since I was eight years old.”

“Yup. Our little child prodigy,” Nokai said, patting (Name) on the back lightly, “Say, Ushijima-san, you started volleyball at a young age too right? You guys are so alike!”

“I... do not understand what you mean,” he said, furrowing his brows.

“See! I told you, I just don’t see what you guys keep raving about,” (Name) said, agreeing with Ushijima.

“Oh, come one,” Fukuhara said, rolling her eyes, “Child prodigies, both one of the best players in the country, both obsessed with your sport! You both are even _lefties_. One of the same, everyone sees it!”

“Yes, but that’s literally just coincidence. Our personalities are nothing alike,” she retorted, scowling with an eyebrow raised.

“I agree with (Surname)-san on this matter,” he said, looking at the others stoically, “We just both work hard at our sports. That is all.”

“You two are so oblivious,” Tendou snickered, “Guys, give it up. These two numbskulls won’t get it, their brains are preoccupied with their sport.”

“Hey, I am not a numbskull!” she shouted, pointing an accusing finger.

Ushijima shrugged only in response. The rest of the table got a good laugh from the interaction though.

“I gotta get to the field before dark to do drill sets,” she huffed, “Let’s get the bill.”

The group said their goodbyes after the early dinner, it luckily still being light outside. (Name) had a change of clothes and her soccer ball in her backpack, so she went straight to the school field once back at Shiratorizawa.

As she was doing her usual routine of stretching and drills, she couldn’t help but find her mind wandering back to Ushijima.

We’re they really that alike? Or was this some weird ploy her teammates had to get her a new friend?

* * *

Weeks went on, and Tendou was now bothering (Name) more than ever to come spectate a practice game that Shiratorizawa has scheduled with the local college. She agreed and she reiterated _multiple_ times it was because the boys’ soccer team had the field during the match, giving her nothing to do but that. He was delighted to see her finally coming out of her shell, to say the least. Plus, he had some ulterior motives going after he got a chance to talk with the soccer team’s captain.

Currently, she was seated on the bleachers, wearing he school uniform as she watched the teams warm up. She noticed that their ace was missing from the bunch, but couldn’t put more thought to it as Tendou waved her down.

“Yahoo~! (Surname)-chan, you made it! But, do you mind fetching Ushiwaka-kun for us? He seems to be held up with someone outside,” he said, to which she agreed.

Walking towards the gym doors, she overheard his voice talking to two other people. Peering out, he saw him towering over a tangerine-haired boy holding a volleyball (who honestly looked like a middle schooler) with another dark-haired one standing close behind.

“Ushijima-san?” she said walking out to stand next to him, “Tendou-kun’s asking for you, who’s this?”

The tangerine boy looked up at her in horror, his previously confident stance failing.

“Wh— How, why are you so tall?!” he shouted, jumping backwards, “Does Shiratorizawa just produce tall monsters like this?!!”

She crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes.

“Did you just call me a monster?”

His eyes widened further in horror, but Ushijima places a hand gently on her shoulder.

“It’s fine (Surname)-san. He’s just a first year from an opposing school. These two were curious about my skill, that is all.”

“Does she play volleyball too?” he asked, calmed down and tilting his head in curiosity.

“You’ve never heard of her?” the dark-haired boy said, stepping next to his friend, “That’s the American all star, current number one soccer goalie in Japan.”

“Eh?! What??!! You’re American? Maybe that’s why you’re so tall— OW!”

The dark-haired boy karate chopped tangerine on the head, causing him to shut up.

“Ushijima-san! (Surname)-san! Who are these two boys, and why are they on campus?” a teacher suddenly interjected, causing the two third years to peer over in surprise, “You two, if you can’t show me your IDs, get out of here!”

The tangerine’s eyes widened before he took a step forward to Ushijima, looking up to stare at him.

“I’m Hinata Shoyo, from the concrete” tangerine said confidenty, pushing the volleyball back to the other, “I’m going to beat you, and go to Nationals.”

A moment of tense silence passed before he stepped backed and bowed.

“Thank you for showing us around. We’ll be going now.”

The other bowed after Hinata, saying, “If you’ll excuse me.”

The two sauntered off, leaving (Name) standing next to Ushijima with a very confused expression on her face. Looking up to Ushijima, she saw he had a wicked smile on his face, which startled her slightly.

“What was that about?” she asked quietly, staring at their running figures and then back to her peer.

“Hinata Shoyo and Kageyama Tobio from Karasuno High believe they will be beating Shiratorizawa this year,” he stated, “I always enjoy a good fighting spirit from opponents.”

She quirked an eyebrow, but then smiled slyly, shrugging.

“Hopefully they’re still in good spirit once you crush them.”

He actually chuckled lightly at the comment, tucking the volleyball under one arm.

“I can only expect that you’d understand the feeling.”

With that, Ushijima walked inside the gym, to which (Name) followed closely behind before she broke off to her spot in the bleachers.

Maybe she could relate to the ace afterall.

* * *

Later that week, she was called up to the office alongside Ushijima to receive a harsh scolding for inviting non-students onto campus (even though it was only Ushijima technically, she was guilty by association). The teacher had said they expected more from not only model students, but star athletes of Shiratorizawa. They both apologized, promising not to do it again.

“(Surname)-san, you didn’t have to take that scolding with me. Why didn’t you tell them that it was only me?” he questioned with genuine curiosity once they left the office.

“No point, it’d probably just make her even more furious. It was easier to just deal with it, plus, I got out of physics early,” she hummed, “Are you going to the cafeteria for lunch?”

He nodded, and they walked alongside each other in silence down the halls. It wasn’t uncomfortable though, neither of them were the talkative type per say so it’s what they each preferred.

Once they arrived, he quietly opened the door

for her, she muttering a quiet _‘thank you’_ in reply.

She ignored the fact heads turned when they walked in together because of their overwhelming presence. Being basically among the tallest of each of their respective gender groups, it was hard to not be noticed.

“Ushiwaka-kun, (Surname)-chan! Fancy finding you together,” Tendou smirked, waving at them from the small lunch line, “Will you be joining us for lunch today?”

The question was aimed towards (Name), to which Ushijima looked at her in curiosity. Doing a quick once over of the cafeteria, she saw her teammates hadn’t arrived yet.

“Sure,” she said, turning her attention to the staff member asking what she wanted.

The three found their way to where the volleyball boys usually sat, gaining a few suspicious glances from the other members.

“Hello, (Surname)-san. You’ve never sat with us before,” Semi stated before picking up a rice ball.

The only empty seat was next to Ushijima to which she found herself in. She hummed in acknowledgement to the other first year, pulling out a pair of chopsticks to dig into her own lunch.

“Hey, I though your teammate said something about you being a lefty like Ushijima-san,” Shirabu said, being observant of the fact she placed her chopsticks in her right hand, “Are you ambidextrous?”

“I’m left _footed_ , not left handed,” she said, “Back in the states we called it goofy footed.”

“Goofy footed? Isn’t that a skateboarding term?” Ohira said, a questioning look on his face.

“Also used in surfing,” she shrugged, digging into her food.

“And how would you know that Ms. My-Life-Revolves-Around-Soccer?” Tendou teased, pointing his chopsticks at her.

“My father loved to surf,” she said, shrugging off the topic.

Tendou narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at her, seeming to suspect there was more to her words. Luckily, Goshiki changed the topic of conversation to the upcoming Interhigh Tournament, and asked if the girls’ soccer team would be coming again.

“Soccer games start in the early summer, so I’m afraid not. Plus, even if they could go, I wouldn’t be able to as the national youth soccer team begins weekend practices in summer. I’m working double time to ensure I make the cut for Nadeshiko* after I graduate,” she sighed, looking at her food.

“Don’t overwork yourself too much now. You still have to focus on college entrance exams,” Semi said, “You can play sports as long as you balance your school work well.”

“You sound like my mom,” she said dully, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

A few of the boys snickered at the comment, causing Semi to get flustered.

“That’s not— I didn’t mean it like that! It just sounds like you have a lot on your plate!”

“It’s okay, Semisemi-kun,” Tendou said, patting him on the back, “You’re still learning how to talk to girls.”

This caused the table to erupt with laughter, excluding Semi, (Name), and Ushijima.

“You are a lively bunch. I haven’t decided if I enjoy the obnoxiousness,” she said leaning onto her hand.

“Don’t worry, (Surname)-san, you’re keeping Ushijima company,” Goshiki stated, referencing the fact they were both seemingly unamused at the boys’ antics.

“Surely,” she said, rolling her eyes.

Her left hand dropped below the table to rest at her side, but immediately reeled back when she realized she had placed it on top of Ushijima’s. Sitting on his right side, she soon realized that both their non-dominant arms rested on the same spot. Now, she was furiously blushing as she looked up to Ushijima.

The boys (thankfully) didn’t see this quick exchange or else it meant _relentless_ teasing for (Name). Ushijima smiled gently at her before returning to his meal in his natural stoic state.

Wide-eyed, she felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her damn chest at the small exchange. What just happened, and more importantly why did she feel this way?!

She ate the rest of her lunch in a tense silence, keeping her hand in her lap and avoiding eye contact with everyone. Thank goodness no one commented on whatever happened or else she really would’ve blown a fuse.

Once the bell signaled the end of the hour, she was quick to dispose of her trash and hurry out of the cafeteria. The fuzzy feeling in her chest didn’t leave for the rest of the day, making her antsy and unfocused in her classes. Her teammate, Nokai, noticed this unusual behavior (read earlier: she’s always been good at reading (Name)) and addressed her as they were walking back to their shared dorm.

“I need... help. With— er, boy things,” she finally said, trying to word it correctly.

“What?! You’re kidding, I thought you were married to your soccer ball,” Nokai smiled in response, obviously delighted.

She unlocked the door to the room, using her foot to keep it open for (Name). She followed in, setting her bags down before flopping onto the bed, placing her hands on her face.

“Before we start girl therapy, who’s it about?” she said, eyes looking at the goalie like an excited puppy as she settled across the room on her own bed.

“Ushijima,” she replied, almost groaning.

“Okay, wait, what?! You have Mr. Stoic giving you boy troubles? Do you like him?” she asked, curiousness cresting a slight crease in her brow.

“I don’t know. It’s just I can’t stop thinking about what happened at lunch today,” (Name) sighed.

“Yeah, you didn’t sit with the team today. Tendou-san drag you over to volleyball land?”

She nodded, letting her arms fall from her face onto the bed.

“In the middle of lunch, I accidentally placed my hand on top of his and he just _smiled_ at me. My face felt so hot that I couldn’t breathe.”

“I don’t know Ushijima-san very well, but I’d say he _likes_ you, (Surname)-chan,” she said, smirking at her, “You two would make a great couple, honestly.”

“Maybe. I don’t know. Would either of us have time for that, especially during our third year?”

“You’d certainly be the most understanding of each other. You both are kinda in the same boat when it comes to having tight schedules,” she said, shrugging, “Just, see what happens. And if you think you actually have feelings for him, I say shoot your shot. The worst he can tell you is no, right?”

“Yeah,” (Name) sighed, running a hand through her hair.

She wasn’t really sure how she felt about Ushijima after that day, nor he about her.

Only time would tell, she assumed. For now, she had to focus on her studies and soccer.

* * *

A month had passed since what was deemed the “Ushi Incident” (Nokai thought this was real funny, even so to let slip in _front_ of the other party involved), and to be perfectly honestly nothing between the two happened. The only thing that had happened was the intense build up of emotions (Name) held for said ace. She didn’t even know how to act around Ushijima, resulting in her always being near dead silent when around the volleyball boys.

Tendou, at some point, caught onto the goalie’s sudden shift in behavior and decided to make it his unwavering goal to figure out what was going on. He even pulled the volleyball boys into it.

So, that’s what lead her to getting ambushed and cornered by all the third years outside of her dorm, excluding Ushijima.

“You’re not going to practice until you tell me what’s going on,” Tendou said, glaring down at the goalie.

“Nothing, Tendou-kun. I am going to be late, let me through!” she said, attempting to push between him and Semi.

“It’s simple. Tell us why you act so weird around us, and you go. Tendou-san said this was the only way you’ll talk,” Semi said, crossing his arms.

The young goalie groaned loudly, placing her hands on both their chests and pushing hard in attempt to move them. They didn’t budge.

“Fine, dammit!” she exclaimed, “I’m just having... feelings... for someone...”

“Wha—! That’s why you’re acting so weird?!” Semi said, face wide in shock, “It’s one of... us?”

Tendou was scrutinizing her through his glare, trying to understand who she’d like— but his face lit up like a Christmas tree when it finally clicked.

“Wait, it’s Ushiwaka, isn’t it?! Oh my goodness, what a relief,” he sighed, a sly smile on his lips, “I thought we finally scared you away.”

“Can I go now?” she said, adjusting the straps on her sports bag while looking down in embarrassment, “I don’t think coach would be too happy that I’m being held up because you’re interested in my _love_ life.”

“Sure, (Surname)-chan, you’re free to go. Might wanna try to calm the blush before you show up, though.”

He snickered as she snapped her hands up to the sides of her face, slapping her cheeks hard. Muttering a few curse words, she ran past them, heading for the practice field.

That soccer practice, she was _really_ off her game. Like, so much so that her coach pulled her out of the scrimmage to sub in a first year. She felt so humiliated as she was supposed to be an example to all the underclass men. She’d never had a practice go so south because she was thinking about a _boy_.

“(Surname)! Mind explaining why you are letting so many goals get scored on you?” the coach said, an air of impatience surrounding him.

She bowed deeply, giving him the most sincere apology she ever could’ve.

“My apologies, coach. I have had a lot on my mind recently, but I shouldn’t have let it effect my practice.”

“Well, maybe you’ll be able to clear your mind while running laps. Go, give me ten around the field.”

She felt as if she was about to burst a blood vessel with the rage settling into her veins, and she took off without hesitation. Why the hell was someone getting into her head this bad? She didn’t even realize she was full-on sprinting her laps around the field, anger fueling her legs.

As Eto and Nokai were waiting their turn to run through the drill set, they couldn’t help but watch the fury of the teammate. Whenever (Name) let her hot headed nature get the best of her, she would usually push herself past her limits in an effort not to snap at anyone. They appreciated her efforts, but her aura about her particularly at that moment was _scary_. They were worried for her.

“Did something happen?” Eto asked, looking over to the dorm mate.

“Yeah. She’s experiencing catching feelings for someone,” Nokai said, not taking her eyes off (Name).

“ _Oh_ ,” was all Eto could manage to say.

—

After that practice, (Name) found herself training harder by tenfold, and completely cutting herself off from others. The humiliation of failing her teammates, even in just a scrimmage, really got to her. She took the sport seriously, and letting something outside of it effect her performance was something she couldn’t afford.

Nokai has naturally found out about the conversation between her and the volleyball third years, being her dorm mate and all, and during dinner about a week later confronted the red head as she finally managed to run into him.

“You broke (Surname)-chan,” she simply said, seating herself across the table from Tendou, “She’s training herself to play defense ‘cause she thinks coach is gonna replace her with a first year.”

Tendou choked on the milk he was drinking, quick to cover his mouth with his hand to prevent it from spilling. Ushijima, seated next to him, looked at him worried and silently passed him a napkin.

“I— Woah, don’t you think it’s a little much to accuse me of _breaking_ her?”

“She told me about the confrontation you had with her before practice last week,” she said, eyes narrowing.

“I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said, lightly kicking her in the shin and flicking his eyes over to Ushijima.

She only furrowed her eyebrows further at the middle blocker.

“Look, I’m sorry your star goalie is experiencing emotions other than anger for the first time in her life, but I didn’t say anything,” he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

“What happened to (Surname)-san?” Ushijima chimed in, in his usual monotone voice, “Is there something I should know?”

“Ah, er— No, Ushijima-san,” Nokai said, widening her eyes.

“Tendou said she was experiencing an emotion other than anger? Is that not normal?”

Nokai was realizing this was badly backfiring, and the red head only smirked at her from across the table.

“Well, Nokai-chan, care to explain? We’re both interested in the well being of (Surname)-chan.”

Ushijima’s straightforward nature was going to be her downfall.

“How do you feel about (Surname), Ushijima-san?” she suddenly asked, her attention on the ace.

His face contorted into one with confusion, eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her. In his mind, this had nothing to do with (Surname)’s issues of being a lackluster goalie.

“She’s a dedicated and caring person, although she has an interesting way of showing it. Why do you ask?”

Tendou’s smirk only widened, causing Nokai to frown slightly.

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

And with that, the teammate sauntered off with her dinner, opting to eat it in her dorm. To her luck, (Name) was occupying her side of the room. She set her food down on her desk, before turning to the goalie.

“You should tell him,” she said curtly, crossing her arms.

“What— No!” the goalie replied, anger rising in her voice, “I need to focus on soccer, not a relationship!”

“(Name). I know you. Better than you think. If you don’t tell him, you’re gonna he stuck in this rut of emotions. Practically the entirety of the boys’ volleyball club knows! He’s bound to find out, and I think it’ll be better if it comes straight from you,” she sighed, furrowing her brows.

“But, Nokai—“

“ _Baka_!” she shouted, poking her teammate in the forehead hard, “If you don’t do it, I will! I’m tired of watching you mope over this. He obviously likes you!”

(Name) huffed in response, looking away from Nokai with a scowl.

“Fine. I’ll tell him if it shuts you up!”

“Thank goodness. The entire team’s been waiting for you to get some Ushijima ass for a while now,” she laughed, flopping back onto her bed.

“...Huh?!” (Name) gasped, red flooding her cheeks, “No need to put it like that!”

“You have one week to tell him, or I will.”

And so the game began.

* * *

She honestly tried her _damndest_ to tell the ace her feelings, but every time the opportunity came up, it was like her voice died in her throat.

There were a few times where she caught him alone in the hallway, attempting to start a conversation but couldn’t bring herself to actually say it aloud. Her face would always get embarrassingly red, and he’d offer her his water bottle while asking if she was okay.

That weekend, the soccer team’s first game of the season, it made her life miserably worse when he showed up alongside the rest of the volleyball club. Luckily, she was able to focus on the game moreover as she didn’t pay him even a glance.

It was the only way she got through that game.

She also was incredibly aggressive, even getting a yellow card pulled on her mid-play. But, nonetheless, she did save every goal which frustrated the other team’s forward players to no extent.

At one point, it actually looked like someone was going to score on her. With near pinpoint accuracy, they aimed for the top right corner of the goal. Not having enough time to catch the ball, she stuck one gloved hand out to block the ball. She pushed the ball out with as much force as she could, but couldn’t follow it up as she slammed into the side of the goal. Her head got the brunt of the impact due to the angle she jumped at, causing her to fall to the grass. The whistle blew, signaling a time out, and the majority of her team alongside the coaches and referees were surrounding her.

“You crazy girl,” Eto sighed, extending her hand to help her sit up, “You alright?”

She accepted it, groaning a bit as she sat upright, arms resting on her knees.

“Give me a minute and I can get back in,” she said, squinting her right eye slightly as the side of her face was beginning to swell up.

She gladly accepted the water bottle being thrusted into her face by the coach, taking a few swigs before standing back up. The crowd clapped as the goalie dusted off her long-sleeved uniform that was oppositely colored of the rest of the team (much like a libero in volleyball). Her eyes met Tendou’s in the crowd, which he was giving a signature grin with a double thumbs up. Next to him Ushijima sat, smiling at her, which definitely made her heart thump a little harder.

(Name) finished the game without further injury, playing on like nothing happened in the first place. Shiratorizawa took the win, and the teams bowed to each other before going to shake hands. The goalie of the opposing team shook her hand exceptionally hard, and told her she hoped to be as good as her one day. If that wasn’t a huge ego booster, she didn’t know what was.

After the game, the boys’ volleyball team eventually sauntered over to the girls, congratulating them on winning their game. By that point, the side of (Name)’s face had darkened with a bruise, her eye partially swelling due to the hit being on her temple. She was sitting down, pressing an ice pack to her face, cleats discarded to her side as she pulled down her socks to unstrap her shin guards.

“So, is head butting the net what the best goalie’s in the country do now?” Tendou snickered, staring down at her.

“What mattered was I saved the goal. Besides, it didn’t hurt that bad,” she retorted, shooting a glare at him.

“Yet you look like you got in a fist fight. Can you even open your right eye?” he said, leaning over and lightly poking her forehead.

“Yeah—“ she removed the ice pack, but failed to open her eyelid, “Guess not.”

Tendou chuckled, and soon Ushijima walked up to the two, squatting down to her level.

“Oh, hi— hi Ushijima-san,” she addressed him,mentally cursing the stutter.

“Up close, your face looks a lot worse than it did from the stands,” he said in his usual monotone voice, “Good game though. I see why you are the best goalie in Japan.”

She couldn’t help but blush at his comment, even though she’s heard it from about a million different people. It was probably because it was coming from her crush.

“It seems as if we are going out for a joint lunch with your team again,” Ushijima said, standing up, “Will you be joining them?”

“Of— Of course!” she said, a little too excitedly. Thank goodness he seemed indifferent.

She dug through her bag to find her slip on shoes, throwing them onto the ground and placing her cleats in her bag. Ushijima extended a hand to help her stand up, which she tentatively accept, giving him a small smile once she stood to her full height.

As they were walking to the barbecue joint, Nokai gave (Name) a little elbow nudge, smirking at the goalie.

“So, you’re finally gonna get it or what?” she said, peering up at the now flustered girl.

“What?! No, shut up Nokai-chan,” she said furrowing her eyebrows.

“We totally saw how you were looking at him,” Fukuhara interjected, popping her head around (Name)’s shoulder, “You should tell him after lunch!”

She only frowned at the comment, glaring at her teammates.

In the restaurant, it seemed everyone was on board with getting the two together, as the only empty seat was right next to Ushijima. She tried to swallow her nerves as she sat down, but to no avail. She thought she was about to burst a blood vessel.

(Name) and Ushijima didn’t exchange a word the entire time, as she opted to eat in silence. Besides, the dull throb of the side of her face was enough to not make her want to talk.

“(Surname)-chan, how are you holding up? You look like you’re in pain over there,” Eto said, shooting a worried look to her teammate.

“My head hurts,” she said quietly, not looking up from her dish, “I think I may head back to the dorms soon.”

“I can walk you back,” Ushijima said, causing her to go wide-eyed, “I need to start this week’s assignments anyway, before practice tomorrow.”

Tendou, the damn bastard, curled his lips up in a smirk while looking between the two.

“Well, you two best be off. I’ll cover your meals, don’t worry. Just pay me back later,” he said, waving his arms to shoo them away, “Make sure (Surname)-chan makes it back in one piece, Wakatoshi-kun.”

“Sure thing,” he said, standing up and extending a hand to (Name) once more.

She took it, wishing she didn’t get all warm and fuzzy inside from the contact. Grabbing her sports bag, she waved her team goodbye and thanked the chef and waitress for the meal once more. She followed Ushijima out the door and began their trek back to Shiratorizawa in an awkward silence.

Every nerve in her body was screaming at her to tell him, as it was literally the perfect opportunity, but she couldn’t being herself to open her mouth. She just contorted her face into a scowl, sporting a wicked red tinge that spread across her face from the tips of each ear. Ushijima seemed unbeknownst to her internal conflict, until he finally broke the silence.

“You know, I may not be experienced with relationships, but I’m not blind. I’ve seen the way your face goes red every time we talk,” he said, and she wasn’t sure if she was happy or mortified that he actually noticed.

She stopped dead in her tracks, looking up to the slightly taller male. Her eyes were wide, and if it was possible, her face went three shades darker.

“What about it?” she squeaked out, failing to sound confident in her response.

He seemed to ponder his actions before he gently brought his fingers under her chin, tilting her face up slightly. His hot breath was fanning over her face as he was incredibly close. She froze, unsure what to do while staring at him with wide eyes.

Ushijima then closed the distance completely, planting a soft kiss that lasted for a few seconds before pulling away.

“It’s cute how your hard exterior melts away around me,” he said smiling, before turning away to resume his walk back to Shiratorizawa.

She was absolutely dumbfounded at what just happened, cheeks feeling impossibly hot. Slamming her hands up to slap either side of her face, she speed-walked to catch up with him, her eyes narrowing.

“You don’t just kiss a girl and walk away!” she said, attempting to assert the fact she _was not_ going soft.

“Is that not what you wanted?” he asked in reply, genuinely curious. He wasn’t trying to tease her. Damn the ace for being so honest.

“I— Uh, I mean...” she stuttered, letting her facade fall down again.

“Then, let me kiss you again.”

Ushijima brought his hand to cup her cheek, softly pulling her in to meet her lips once more.The kiss was more intimate this time, being open mouthed and passionate with each other. She melted into him, pressing her body into his broad chest as she brought her arms around his neck. They pulled away, breathless as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“C’mon. Let’s get back,” he said, interlacing his hands with hers.

She blushed hard before following him, heart thumping in her chest a million miles an hour.

Why was that easier than she anticipated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question for those of you who do read these: Should I try to include smut in every one-shot where they are aged up/post timeskip? Because like... I'm a sinner and I'm honestly down to make these twice as long so everyone can get their fix of fluff/angst and/or smut if they'd like. Pls comment opinions haha. I'd probably make them two parters so people who don't wanna spoil their innocent eyes don't have to (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)


End file.
